Dernier sur Terre
by TheBoneyKingOfNowhere
Summary: Trad de la fic de L.S. Wasp, "Last On Earth". Après la mort de Sophia, Daryl quitte le groupe dans une tentative de fuir ses émotions. Après un accident, Daryl est obligé de faire face à ses sentiments et peut-être arrivera-t-il à s'autoriser à avoir des sentiments sans culpabilité ni auto apitoiement. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

Remerciements:

Je ne peux décemment pas commencer cette traduction sans remercier **L.S. Wasp** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire. Le lien vers son profil d'auteure et vers la fic originale se trouvent dans mes favoris.

Note de la traductrice:

Comme c'est une histoire qui a été écrite il y a un certain temps déjà, une petite remise en contexte est peut-être nécessaire. Cette fic a été publiée en anglais au milieu de la diffusion de la seconde saison de la série. Elle débute donc après la découverte de Sophia dans la grange. Tous les événements postérieurs à cet épisode ne figurent pas dans cette histoire.

Aux lecteurs de mon autre traduction,_ La Belle et le Rebelle_, je vous rassure, je ne l'abandonne pas. J'ai simplement besoin de me changer un peu les idées avec une nouvelle traduction. Mais je continue l'ancienne en parallèle.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 1

Daryl fonçait sur la route sur sa moto. La froideur du vent était comme des piques et des aiguilles sur son visage. Il savait qu'avec l'hiver pratiquement sur lui il aurait besoin de trouver une sorte d'abri permanent. Au moins tant que le temps froid subsistait. Il avait dérivé d'un endroit à un autre, jamais satisfait de rester en place pendant un certain temps. Plus longtemps il restait à un endroit, plus les souvenirs le rattrapaient. Daryl prenait la fuite comme il l'avait toujours fait, se retirant de tout ce qui impliquait des sentiments. C'était la seule manière dont il savait exister.

Cela avait fait trois mois depuis qu'il avait quitté le groupe. Il n'avait pas voyagé trop loin d'eux. Au départ, il avait caressé l'idée de retourner mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se diriger dans cette direction il ressentait une douleur abrutissante dans sa poitrine. Finalement, il avait accepté le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Tout ce que ça ferait, ce serait de lui rappeler à quel point il avait échoué. Ce jour à la grange était gravé dans son esprit. Tous les sons et et toutes les odeurs de ce jour-là, et bien sûr ce qu'il avait vu, seraient toujours en lui. Mais ces créatures n'étaient pas humaines. C'étaient des monstres, et une petite fille pour laquelle il s'était tant battu, qu'il n'avait jamais abandonnée, avait été détruite par l'un d'eux. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce jour-là, mais peu importe à quel point il essayait, il retrouvait souvent son esprit vagabonder vers là.

S'il fermait les yeux et qu'il se concentrait, il pouvait toujours sentir Carol dans ses bras ce jour-là, sanglotant incontrôlablement. Il avait voulu pleurer avec elle, mais il avait ravalé ses larmes. Il ne méritait pas de pleurer pour Sophia peu importe à quel point il l'avait voulu. Il avait promis de la ramener à Carol, une promesse en laquelle il avait cru de tout cœur. Il aurait dû être plus malin et savoir que ça n'avait aucun sens d'espérer. Il avait vécu toute sa vie sans espoir. Ce qui lui avait fait commencer à y croire alors il ne le saurait peut-être jamais, mais il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il avait eu tort de le faire. Sa vie avait été remplie de promesses de gens qui ne les tenaient jamais. Il avait fait vœu à un jeune âge de ne jamais faire une promesse qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir. Il avait même failli à ça, il avait même failli à lui-même.

Carol l'avait supplié de ne pas partir, elle avait même sangloté que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle l'avait prié de rester « … _Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi_… ». Elle avait pleuré. « _J'ai besoin de toi, le groupe a besoin de toi_… » Elle lui avait dit encore et encore. Il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre. Il n'avait pas pu supporter l'expression de son visage, de ses yeux et y voir la perte de Sophia chaque jour. La perte qu'il y avait mise. Carol avait été la première personne à le traiter comme s'il valait quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle n'admettrait jamais à quel point elle s'était trompée.

_« Daryl… s'il-te-plait… je ne peux pas te perdre aussi. Tu dois rester ! » Carol avait poursuivi Daryl alors qu'il était allé faire ses bagages. Il avait dit au groupe qu'il en avait fini, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux plus longtemps. Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Peut-être qu'il essaierait de retrouver Merle. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner d'eux tous._

_« Daryl, ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu n'as pas à partir. On doit rester tous ensemble en groupe. On a tous besoin les uns des autres. Ce n'est particulièrement pas le moment pour t'enfuir seul» lui avait dit Rick._

_« J'ai besoin d'que dalle de vous ! » lui avait rétorqué Daryl, courroucé. « Et ça vaut pour vous tous ! J'ai b'soin d'que dalle de personne. Ce qu'j'ai b'soin c'est d'être loin d'vous tous ! » avait aboyé Daryl._

_« Daryl… s'il-te-plait… ne me quitte pas non plus ! Je ne peux pas le supporter ! » avait pleuré Carol alors qu'elle l'avait enveloppé de ses bras dans une tentative désespérée de l'empêcher de partir. Elle l'avait serré si fort qu'il n'avait presque plus pu respirer. Il avait senti tout son corps rejeter son attouchement. Ca lui faisait physiquement mal qu'elle le serre. Il avait craint pendant un instant qu'il ne se brise simplement et qu'il ne devienne une épave s'apitoyant sur lui-même dans ses bras. Il avait juste voulu la serrer aussi et pleurer. Il avait étroitement agrippée par les bras et l'avait dégagée._

_« DEGAGE ! FAUT QU'T'ARRETES ! JE PEUX PAS… TOI… FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! » avait hurlé Daryl à Carol. Il lui avait tourné le dos et tout ce qu'il put entendre après ça avait été le bruyant battement de son propre cœur. Il devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Carol un jour de plus, pas après tout ça._

_Carol s'était effondrée au sol et avait sangloté. Lori avait accouru vers elle pour la réconforter. « T'es un trou de cul Daryl ! Comment peux-tu être si cruel ? » lui avait demandé Lori._

_« Tant mieux alors ! Vous s'rez tous contents quand j'serai parti ! » avait répondu Daryl. Il finit de rassembler ses affaires et les empaqueta sur sa moto._

_Rick l'avait approché et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Daryl l'avait interrompu. « Recommence pas tes conneries avec moi ! Ça marchera pas ! »_

_« Tu sais ce qu'on en pense Daryl, je ne vais rien dire d'autre à ce sujet-là. Mais si c'est ce que tu décides de faire, alors voilà. » Rick avait tendu un fusil à Daryl._

_« Pourquoi tu m'donnes ça, bordel ? J't'ai dit que j'avais b'soin de rien d'vous ! » Daryl secoua la tête à l'idée de prendre quoi que ce soit au groupe._

_« Je ne vais pas accepter que tu refuses ça Daryl. Tu le prends, je sais que tu es capable de très bien te défendre avec cette arbalète, mais on ne sait jamais quand on peut en avoir besoin.» Rick se tenait toujours là avec le bras tendu tenant le fusil._

_Daryl avait regardé Rick en silence, puis avait regardé le fusil. Il savait qu'il devrait le prendre, Rick avait raison. Plus il était armé, mieux il survivrait seul. « Très bien… » avait marmonné Daryl tandis qu'il avait arraché le fusil à Rick._

Daryl s'extirpa de tout cela, il avait rejoué ce jour-là dans son esprit encore et encore et ça n'avait aucun intérêt de continuer à faire ça. Daryl se reconcentra sur la route juste à temps pour voir un cerf courir devant lui, directement en travers son chemin. Daryl fit une embardée pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans avec la moto et il contre-braqua un peu trop. Dès qu'il le fit, il sut qu'il était en danger.

« Espèce de gros con ! » pensa Daryl pour lui-même alors que la moto se penchait trop vers la droite, le jetant violemment sur le béton. Bien que cela prit une fraction de seconde, Daryl se sentit tomber au ralenti. Il glissa le long de la route et, à un certain point, sa tête frappa le pavé. Tout devint noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 2

Daryl luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Il était couché sur le dos, faisant face au ciel. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il y avait une douleur lancinante dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était l'incessant carillonnement dans ses oreilles. Il se sentait nauséeux et c'était comme si tout son corps s'était alourdi, son esprit était comme embrumé. Il leva lentement les mains et toucha sa tête. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide. Ramenant ses mains, il tenta de voir ce que c'était mais lorsqu'il essayait de se concentrer tout continuait à tournoyer. Il referma les yeux. _Allez Daryl,_ pensa-t-il, _remets-toi. Qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver, bordel ?_ Daryl lutta encore pour ouvrir les yeux, avec légèrement plus de succès cette fois. Au moins, le monde ne tournait plus autant.

Daryl tenta de s'asseoir mais ne parvint qu'à se soulever sur ses coudes. Tout se mit à tournoyer plus vite à nouveau, il pensa pendant un moment qu'il allait sûrement être malade mais il parvint à réprimer cela. Il essaya de prendre une inspiration profonde. Le battement dans sa tête se poursuivait et il pouvait sentir quelque chose couler le long de ses joues depuis de sa tête. _Du sang, c'était ça_, pensa Daryl. Dans la plupart des circonstances, il aurait été évident que ce que c'était c'était du sang mais Daryl était si confus par son actuelle fâcheuse posture que cela s'avéra être une grande révélation. La douleur irradiait depuis son flanc droit et il pouvait sentir ses vêtements coller à son corps tout du long. En se débattant, Daryl réussit à se pousser en position assise bien que la partie supérieure de son corps continuait à vaciller. Il essaya sans succès de s'immobiliser.

Daryl sentit ses yeux commencer à se refermer et il lutta pour rester éveillé. Il fronça les sourcils dans une tentative de focaliser ses yeux. Enfin, malgré sa vision tremblante, il fut capable de voir sa moto et sa jambe droite clouée en dessous. Il se pencha pour repousser la moto et en retirer sa jambe, mais dès qu'il tenta de bouger la jambe, une douleur aigüe se répandit dans sa jambe comme si elle était en feu. Daryl hurla de douleur et chancela vers la droite, son torse retombant vers l'arrière. Il parvint à se rattraper sur son bras droit, s'empêchant de se fracasser la tête à nouveau sur la chaussée. Une vague de nausée parcourut Daryl et avant qu'il ne puisse même songer à essayer de la réprimer, le contenu de son estomac se déversa. L'acide de son estomac lui brûla la gorge au passage.

Daryl s'interrompit un moment, tenant sa tête dans une main. Il rassit en posant ses mains sur la moto. Cette fois, il essaya de la relever et se prépara à la douleur. Les bras de Daryl étaient faibles comme de la gelée et il ne pouvait bouger le véhicule. Il n'avait aucune force. Daryl se recoucha. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de ce merdier dans lequel il s'était mis mais sa tête lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que penser correctement. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand Daryl rouvrit les yeux, il n'avait aucune idée s'il les avait fermés pendant quelques minutes ou pendant quelques heures. Il ne tenta pas de s'asseoir cette fois, il contempla simplement le ciel. Après quelques minutes, il baissa le regard sur la route mais ne vit personne. Il se souleva lentement sur ses coudes, cette fois il avait l'impression que sa tête pesait une tonne. Daryl lutta pour concentrer ses yeux sur la route. Il sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser. _Un rôdeur_…

Daryl vit précisément ce qu'il avait peur de voir, un rôdeur. Comment pouvait-il se protéger d'un rôdeur quand il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts ? Daryl regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour trouver son arbalète, bien qu'il avait la sensation qu'il bougeait aussi lentement qu'une limace. Il ne l'aperçut nulle part mais il vit le fusil de Rick à quelques dizaines de centimètres de l'endroit où il était couché. Daryl tendit le bras pour l'atteindre et il se trouvait à peine hors de sa portée. Il essaya encore s'étirant au maximum pour l'attraper, la souffrance provenant de la traction de sa jambe se répandit à travers son corps. Daryl beugla de douleur et de frustration sans penser aux conséquences, au fait d'alerter le rôdeur sur sa présence là-bas. Le rôdeur se mit à avancer un peu plus vite vers lui. Daryl fit une troisième tentative pour atteindre le fusil, se tendant autant qu'il le pouvait, la douleur irradiant à travers son corps et provoquant à la tête des élancements plus violents.

Daryl agrippa le canon du fusil et se mit à le tirer vers lui. Il sentit ses yeux commencer à rouler vers l'arrière de sa tête. « Non ! » cria-t-il à voix haute pour lui-même. Daryl lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester éveillé. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir à nouveau. Il empoigna la culasse, l'ouvrant pour voir si elle était chargée mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le désespoir parcourut le corps de Daryl, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et sa respiration devint plus rapide. Il s'assit et tendit le bras vers les sacs de la selle de sa moto et y fourra la main pour tâtonner après des cartouches. Se saisissant de deux cartouches, il essaya maladroitement de charger le fusil. Il lui semblait avoir perdu tout sens de la coordination. Finalement, il parvint à charger le fusil et se tourna vers le rôdeur tandis qu'il s'approchait progressivement de lui.

La terre commença à tournoyer avant que Daryl ne puisse tirer un premier coup. « Stop ! » se réprimanda-t-il. Il visa du mieux qu'il put et fit feu… le rôdeur se rapprocha de Daryl. « Merde ! » Daryl pensa sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il allait en être fini de lui. Poussant une autre cartouche dans la culasse, il visa à nouveau, cette fois en prenant une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se stabiliser. _Dernière chance, Daryl_. Ça y était, s'il manquait son coup cette fois il serait de la nourriture pour rôdeur. Le rôdeur titubait vers lui, à quelques dizaines de centimètres maintenant. Daryl pressa la détente.

Le rôdeur s'arrêta durant une brève seconde et puis tomba à la renverse. Daryl fit de même frappant la route de l'arrière de sa tête. Les ténèbres envahirent Daryl alors qu'il était couché là, prisonnier sous sa moto avec le fusil reposant sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

**CathouxXx:** Ma première revieweuse! Merci merci! Bon, t'es trop intelligente, tu as déjà mis à jour toute l'intrigue! ;) Mais, comme ce n'est pas vraiment l'action qui compte dans cette fic, c'est pas trop grave! L'intrigue n'est pas super originale, c'est vrai. Mais tout se passe dans l'intériorité des personnages et c'est ça qui sera vraiment exploité à fond... Merci d'être toujours une lectrice aussi fidèle et merci pour l'alerte!

**Saphira15:** Une alerte, un ajout des tes favoris et une review! Wow! Je suis gâtée! Mille mercis! Et oui, dans cette fic, Daryl est en colère contre l'humanité toute entière, au moins au début... Je suis flattée de t'avoir rendue accro, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a pire comme addiction :)


	3. Chapter 3

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 3

Layla était à l'extérieur de la cabane, y amenant plus de bois à brûler provenant de la remise. Son fusil de chasse était dans son dos avec la lanière en travers de sa poitrine. Elle ne savait jamais quand un rôdeur pourrait venir vagabonder dans le coin. Elle se pétrifia dans ses pas lorsqu'elle entendit ce qu'elle pensait être un coup de feu. _Peut-être que ce n'était pas un coup de feu, peut-être que j'entends des choses, ne laisse te laisse pas aller à ton imagination débordante_, se dit Layla. Elle n'avait pas vu une seule âme qui vive depuis que son oncle s'était tué des mois auparavant. Il l'avait laissée là toute seule. Elle avait essayé de chercher dans les villages avoisinants des survivants, mais elle ne semblait tomber que sur des rôdeurs. Elle ne vit jamais de vivants. Layla commençait à se demander si elle était la seule personne qui restait. Si elle était en fait la dernière personne sur terre. Un second coup retentit, il n'y avait aucun doute cette fois. C'était définitivement un coup de feu qu'elle avait entendu, maintenant ça en faisait deux. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre là dehors. Layla courut à l'intérieur, lâchant le bois à brûler sur le sol. Elle attrapa les clés sur le comptoir et sauta dans son pick-up, posant le fusil de chasse à côté d'elle sur le siège.

Layla n'était même pas sûre dans quelle direction se diriger. Elle pensait commencer par la route et rouler dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Si elle ne voyait aucun signe d'une présence, elle se mettrait à chercher à travers bois. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait passé des jours, parfois une semaine, sans prononcer un mot. Les pensées galopaient dans sa tête. Et si elle n'arrivait pas vers ces personnes à temps, ils tiraient sur quelque chose. Layla commença à s'inquiéter. _Et s'ils sont méchants ? Et si ce sont des meurtriers à la tronçonneuse ? Et s'ils s'en fichent que j'aie été seule pendant si longtemps et qu'ils veulent continuer leur chemin sans moi ?_ Elle se mit à trembler tant elle était anxieuse.

Des gouttes de pluie apparurent sur le pare-brise du pick-up. Elle actionna les essuie-glaces alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. _Génial_, pensa-t-elle, _ça rend les choses tellement plus faciles_. Elle conduisit le long de la route sur une courte distance et elle vit quelque chose au milieu de la chaussée. Au début, elle crut que ça pouvait être un animal mort, mais plus elle s'approchait plus elle commençait à distinguer les détails. Ce n'était pas un animal mort.

Layla arrêta le pick-up pour le parquer. Elle s'était garée quelques mètres en retrait pour garder une distance entre elle et ce qu'il y avait sur la route. Elle sortit de sa voiture, se saisissant de son fusil de chasse dans la foulée. Elle poussa une cartouche dans la culasse et était prête à tirer au besoin. Elle s'avança prudemment et put voir un homme dont la jambe semblait être coincée sous une moto. Elle marcha vers l'homme sous la moto. L'eau de la pluie faisait ruisseler le sang de sa blessure à la tête sur la route. Ses vêtements étaient sales et il avait un fusil posé en travers sa poitrine. La peur la parcourut lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était lui qu'elle avait entendu tirer. Elle regarda rapidement vers l'autre homme et s'en approcha. Ce n'était pas un homme… c'était un rôdeur. Elle reporta son regard sur l'homme sous la moto et réalisa qu'il devait avoir tué le rôdeur lui-même. Layla se demanda s'il était mort lui aussi. _Tu m'étonnes, la première fois que je croise une vraie personne et elle finit morte._ Layla éclata en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se sentait stupide de pleurer pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais elle avait tellement espéré avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Espéré qu'elle pourrait avoir une vraie conversation avec quelqu'un et pas juste avec elle-même. La pluie lavait les larmes de son visage et elle essaya de se recomposer. Elle s'accroupit à côté de l'homme et se rendit vite compte qu'elle était agenouillée dans du vomi. _Oh c'est juste dégueulasse, franchement ? Comme si c'était pas assez pénible d'être sous une trombe de pluie, maintenant il faut en plus que je sois à genoux dans du dégueulis !_ Layla ôta le fusil de la poitrine de l'homme. Elle était presque trop effrayée pour le toucher mais elle devait s'assurer qu'il était bien mort. Layla tâtonna pour un pouls sur sa gorge. Sa peau était chaude au toucher, pas qu'elle soit surprise. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle avait entendu les coups de feu.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » lâcha Layla. Cet homme était toujours vivant. Layla paniqua pendant un moment, ne sachant que faire. Puis, elle se remit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de la moto. Elle ne savait absolument pas à quel point ça allait être lourd. Elle s'accroupit à nouveau pour faire levier et elle poussa la moto aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle sentait son visage devenir rouge sous l'effort, mais elle parvint à la soulever et à la repousser de l'homme. Elle la laissa retomber sur la route. Layla regarda la jambe du blessé, se demandant quels dommages avaient été causés. Elle sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche et coupa la jambe du pantalon. Elle put immédiatement voir que sa jambe était gonflée, avec des décolorations rouges, bleues et mauves tout autour. C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute cassé. Elle rampa vers sa tête pour inspecter la plaie, il semblait qu'elle aurait besoin de points de suture. Le mec était dans un sale état et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir par où commencer.

Layla devait trouver un moyen de le déplacer, mais elle devait le faire de sorte à ne pas lui causer plus de blessures. C'était la jambe qui la tracassait le plus. Elle ne savait pas à quel point la fracture était grave. Elle avait peur que, si elle le bougeait de la mauvaise manière, ça se transformerait en fracture multiple et gérer les choses telles qu'elles étaient maintenant était suffisamment compliqué. Elle allait devoir mettre une attelle d'une manière ou d'une autre avant de le déplacer. Elle courut vers le pick-up et se mit à chercher quelque chose qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Il n'y avait rien.

« Merde ! » Layla savait qu'elle devrait retourner à la maison et trouver quelque chose là-bas. Elle détestait le laisser dans cet état, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle courut à nouveau vers lui et s'accroupit encore. Elle s'approcha de son visage et tapota gentiment sa joue. « Tu m'entends ? Je m'appelle Layla. Je vais prendre soin de toi mais d'abord je dois partir chercher quelque chose pour t'aider. Je reviens tout de suite. C'est promis. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner comme ça. Tiens bon. »

Layla sauta dans le pick-up et démarra vers la maison. Elle était trempée des pieds à la tête et était gelée. Elle devait agir rapidement. C'était assez terrible pour lui d'être blessé, mais ajouter complètement mouillé et glacé dans l'affaire n'allait que rendre les choses bien pires. Elle avait à peine garé la voiture qu'elle en sortit d'un bond. Elle courut vers la remise et trouva des planches qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour faire une attelle. Elle courut à l'intérieur, trouva un vieux drap et le déchira en bandes, puis elle attrapa deux serviettes pour utiliser comme rembourrage. Elle jeta un regard circulaire pour voir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour s'aider à bouger le blessé, mais ce fut en vain. Elle sauta à nouveau dans le pick-up et démarra en trombe.

Elle se gara à nouveau et vit que tout était comme elle l'avait laissé. Se saisissant de son matériel, elle se rua vers l'homme. Elle enroula rapidement les serviettes autour de chaque planche. Elle plaça la plus petite planche à l'intérieur de la jambe de l'inconnu et s'assura qu'elle dépassait légèrement son pied. Elle plaça la plus longue à l'extérieur de sa jambe de la même manière, mais le surplus de longueur s'arrêtait au haut de la cuisse de l'homme. Elle noua avec précaution les bandes du drap déchiré autour des planches et de la jambe. Quand elle eut fini, elle espéra que ce soit suffisant. Elle prit les bandes qui lui restaient et lui fit un bandage à la tête. Il faudrait qu'elle refasse tout ça plus tard, mais pour le moment ça allait devoir fonctionner comme ça. Elle tira le corps mou de l'homme vers le haut suffisamment pour pouvoir passer derrière lui et elle l'attrapa par-dessous les bras et le tira avec toute la force qu'elle avait. Elle le traina lentement vers le pick-up. Une fois arrivée là, elle était épuisée. Elle dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle observa l'étranger puis le pick-up. « Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te mettre là dedans ? » se demanda-t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le mettre dans la cabane avec elle, il n'aurait pas assez de place pour maintenir sa jambe tendue. Elle allait devoir le mettre dans le lit du pick-up. Layla détestait le laisser sous la pluie mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Le problème était comment elle allait le tirer là dedans.

Layla s'accroupit à côté de lui et essaya du mieux qu'elle put de le réveiller. Elle tapota sa joue plus fort cette fois, l'appelant. Elle allait avoir besoin de son aide. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. « ALLEZ ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! IL FAUT QUE TU TE RÉVEILLES ! » hurla-t-elle. Lentement, il se mit à ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Merci **CathouxXx** pour ton commentaire! C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent ressemblait beaucoup à l'épisode Chupacabra. Et voici enfin l'apparition de l'OC! J'espère que ça t'a plu et que ça apaise un peu tes envies de TWD... Contente en tout cas d'être une des seules à te dealer ta dose de Daryl! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 4

Daryl pouvait entendre le bruit étouffé de quelque chose. Ses oreilles carillonnaient encore bruyamment, masquant le son de ce qu'il entendait. Il sentit de l'eau lui frapper le visage. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Il sentit un léger picotement sur sa joue. Finalement il fut capable de plisser un peu les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas distinguer ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il pouvait à peine deviner que c'était une personne qui se tenait devant lui. La personne se pencha davantage vers son visage et il put lentement se focaliser dessus. Daryl pouvait voir Merle.

« Allez Darylina, c'est quoi ton problème ? T'es tombé et tu t'es fait un bobo ? Te comporte pas comme une p'tite femmelette, allez, encaisse » le moqua Merle.

« Merle ? » parvint à dire Daryl en rassemblant toute son énergie. Il n'avait pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Allez grosse tapette, faut que tu t'lèves ! Tu peux pas rester coucher là sous la pluie. T'es un aimant à rôdeurs là dehors à découvert. Allez, remets-toi sur pieds ! » lui dit Merle.

« Ma jambe… » marmonna Daryl. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien et il pouvait ressentir une pression tout autour.

« J'peux pas croire que t'as crashé ma moto. T'es un idiot ! Je t'aurais jamais laissé dessus si c'était ça que t'allais en faire. Regarde-la maintenant… complètement foutue » fit Merle.

Daryl ne put rien dire d'autre. Merle plaça un des bras de Daryl autour de lui du côté de sa bonne jambe et se glissa sous son bras.

XXX

Layla se glissa sous le bras de Daryl. « Appelle-moi Merle ou ce que tu veux, mais tu vas devoir m'aider là ! Je sais que ta jambe te fait mal mais il faut que tu donnes tout ce que tu as » lui dit-elle.

Layla lutta pour se tenir debout avec lui, mais y parvint. Elle fit de son mieux pour le pousser à se pencher davantage sur sa jambe gauche pour qu'il ne mette aucun poids sur celle qui était cassée. Se retenant à lui, elle réussit finalement à ramper dans le lit du pick-up et elle tira l'homme avec elle. Elle resta couchée là pendant un moment avec lui, se sentant étourdie elle-même par l'effort. Elle arrivait à peine à reprendre sa respiration tant elle était essoufflée. Elle laissa le blessé reposer dans le lit du pick-up, se redirigea vers la moto, ramassa le fusil au sol et retira les sacs de la selle de la moto. Cela lui prit quelque minutes pour comprendre comment elle devait s'y prendre mais elle parvint à les ôter assez facilement. Elle jeta un œil alentour et ne vit rien d'autre qui avait une quelconque importance. Elle se redirigea vers la voiture.

XXX

Layla se gara devant la cabane, la pluie commençait enfin à s'estomper. Elle sauta hors du pick-up et emmena les deux armes à feu et les sacs de la moto à l'intérieur. Elle déplaça quelques meubles pour libérer l'espace devant la cheminée et elle s'assura que le chemin depuis la porte était dégagé. Elle étendit une couverture au sol et ressortit pour trouver un moyen d'amener l'homme dans la cabane.

Layla trouva un morceau de contre-plaqué dans la remise qui était suffisamment long pour aller de l'arrière du lit du pick-up jusque par terre. Layla se débattit pour retourner Daryl dans le lit du pick-up pour le tirer par le torse, et elle parvint à le mettre dans l'autre sens et à le trainer avec fluidité jusqu'au sol. Une fois en-bas, elle déplaça le morceau de contre-plaqué sur les marches du porche et elle répéta le processus pour amener l'homme dans la maison. Layla se coucha sur le plancher à côté de lui. Le bref moment où il avait été conscient quand elle l'avait tiré dans la voiture était passé. Maintenant, il était K-O et il ne fallait plus du tout compter sur son aide. Elle patienta jusqu'à ce que sa respiration soit régulière et elle se releva du sol.

Elle observa Daryl, il était sale. Elle se demanda s'il y avait une chance qu'il ait été mordu par un rôdeur. Avant qu'elle n'investisse trop de temps à prendre soin de lui pour qu'il recouvre la santé, elle allait devoir s'en assurer. Ses vêtements étaient répugnants et, puisqu'elle s'était déjà épuisée, elle décida de rendre les choses aussi faciles et rapides que possible pour tous les deux.

Elle attrapa une paire de ciseaux et se mit à découper ses habits. Elle le laissa sur le sol nu et partit chercher un peu d'eau et un linge pour le nettoyer avec. Quand elle revint, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser un peu. Pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de drôle, mais elle s'était soudainement rendu compte qu'il y avait un homme couché sur son plancher. Un homme nu qui, à en croire les apparences, pouvait rendre beaucoup de femmes très heureuses. _Arrête de mater le paquet de l'homme et occupe-toi de lui, espèce d'idiote !_ pensa-t-elle. Layla déroula le bandage autour de sa tête et de l'attelle, et elle le lava du mieux qu'elle put. Elle remarqua qu'il était couvert de cicatrices. Elle se demanda de quel genre de mauvais traitements il avait souffert pour en avoir autant. Elle l'examina pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de marques de morsure et elle n'en vit aucune. Elle vit par contre les vilaines rougeurs que la route avait laissées sur son flanc droit. Elle le couvrit avec une bande de tissu propre qu'elle fixa avec du tape. Elle n'avait rien d'autre pour le recoudre qu'une aiguille et du fil, donc elle les fit bouillir dans une marmite sur la cuisinière au bois dans une tentative de les stériliser. Et elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection. Elle le recousit prudemment du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle savait que ses talents de couturière n'avaient jamais été quelque chose dont on puisse se vanter. Elle emballa à nouveau sa tête pour protéger la plaie. Elle replaça l'attelle sur sa jambe, un peu plus soigneusement cette fois. Elle prépara un feu dans la cheminée et traina délicatement l'homme devant et sur la couverture qu'elle avait précédemment installée. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il était suffisamment proche pour rester au chaud. Elle glissa doucement un oreiller sous sa tête et le recouvrit d'une couette.

« Bon, M. Quiquetusois, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu… J'espère simplement que ce sera suffisant. » Layla le contempla pendant un moment. Elle se sentait fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Layla se leva, attrapant ses clés sur le comptoir.

« Je reviens tout de suite » lui dit-elle et elle sortit de la cabane.

Layla se dirigea sur la route à nouveau vers l'endroit où elle avait trouvé Daryl. Elle avait jeté le morceau de contre-plaqué dans le lit du pick-up et l'avait apporté avec elle. Elle retourna sur le lieu de l'accident et se gara à côté de la moto. Elle lutta pour relever l'engin et y arriva. Utilisant le contre-plaqué comme rampe, elle le poussa à l'arrière de la voiture. Elle observa les alentours pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait raté quand elle remarqua quelque chose dans l'herbe sur le bas-côté de la route. Elle s'en approcha et aperçut une arbalète couchée au sol.

« Eh bien, j'imagine que ça aussi c'est à toi. » Elle ramassa l'arbalète, l'admirant. « Malin pour tuer les rôdeurs je suppose. Bien plus silencieux aussi. »

Layla fit demi-tour et marcha lentement vers le rôdeur que Daryl avait descendu. Elle le dévisagea pendant un instant. C'était dur de croire que ça avait un jour été un être humain. Il ressemblait à quelque chose sorti tout droit d'un film d'horreur, mais ce n'était pas un film après lequel tout irait à nouveau bien. C'était le monde tel qu'il était à présent.

« Il faut que tu ailles bien » dit-elle à voix haute alors qu'elle faisait volte-face pour retourner vers le pick-up.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Petit message de l'auteure, L.S. Wasp, pour commencer. Elle vous remercie tous de lire son histoire, avec un merci tout particulier à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire... Voilà, voilà! :)

**CathouxXx:** Merci tout plein pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que Layla te plaise. L'interaction entre Daryl et elle, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais ça arrive et j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes espérances... Et yes! pour le chapitre 14! Je me réjouis de lire ça, comme toujours! :)

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Okay, une souscription à une alerte pour mon profil, une autre pour cette histoire, un ajout dans tes favoris en tant qu'auteur (ou plutôt traductrice en l'occurrence) et pour cette histoire, plus encore une review élogieuse?! Wow! Juste wow! Mille mercis, vraiment! Ça fait super chaud au cœur! Et je suis super heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice! Je suis contente que tu retrouves bien LE Daryl dans cette fic et j'espère qu'à ce point de vue là les prochains chapitres ne te décevront pas... Maintenant que tu es à jour dans tes lectures, essaie de dormir un peu, faudrait pas que tu fasses un épuisement à cause de moi non plus! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 5

Layla s'était endormie recroquevillée sur le sofa près de Daryl. Le sofa était en fait un divan-lit mais avec Daryl sur le sol elle ne l'avait pas tiré suffisamment pour se coucher. Ça ne la dérangeait pas cependant, elle avait dormi plein de fois comme ça de toute façon. La cabane n'avait qu'une pièce, sans compter la salle de bain. Comme ça avait toujours été son oncle qui avait vécu là, il n'avait que les meubles dont il avait besoin. Plutôt que d'avoir un lit séparé, il avait simplement utilisé le divan-lit comme lit la nuit et comme sofa le jour. La cuisine était à droite dès qu'on entrait. Il y avait une cuisinière à bois, ce qui était particulièrement bien maintenant, considérant le fait que tout ce qui était électrique ne fonctionnait plus. Chauffer et cuisiner n'étaient pas un problème. La cabane était également connectée à un puits et, tant qu'on faisait bouillir l'eau avant de l'utiliser, ça allait. Ce n'était pas très grand mais il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour ne pas se sentir à l'étroit. Layla avait même tiré une corde à linge dans le coin de la pièce pour pouvoir pendre les vêtements à sécher. Elle n'osait pas le faire dehors. Elle ne voulait aller là dehors que lorsque que c'était absolument nécessaire puisqu'on ne savait jamais quand un rôdeur viendrait errer dans les parages. La cabane était faiblement éclairée. Son oncle avait vraiment été minimaliste. Il n'avait que les choses dont il pensait vraiment avoir besoin. Il avait une radio. C'est comme ça qu'il avait su ce qui se passait dans les villes. Il n'avait pas de télévision, donc il n'avait pas complètement connu l'étendue du drame. Il n'avait même pas de téléphone. Il s'était toujours dit que si quelqu'un voulait lui parler, il savait où le trouver. Layla avait pris le risque, quand elle avait quitté la ville, qu'elle pourrait parvenir jusqu'ici. Elle avait eu peur de ne pas y arriver, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre elle avait réussi. Sa voiture était tombée en panne à une quinzaine de kilomètres de la cabane. Ça avait été les quinze plus longs kilomètres qu'elle ait jamais dû marcher. Elle avait été pétrifiée tout le temps. Armée uniquement d'une batte de baseball, elle avait alors espéré qu'elle ne croiserait personne, elle n'avait eu aucune idée, lorsqu'elle avait fait ce vœu, que ça deviendrait ne plus jamais voir personne. Parfois maintenant, elle souhaitait n'avoir jamais espéré ça.

Layla n'avait pas été endormie depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle entendit Daryl faire du bruit et commencer à s'agiter. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Les dents de l'homme claquaient et il se mit à gigoter. Layla coinça mieux la couverture autour de lui. Elle pouvait dire à l'expression de son visage qu'il souffrait. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'elle puisse faire, mais elle ne savait absolument pas quoi. Il était toujours endormi quand il essaya de parler.

« Sophia… » marmonna Daryl, « Sophia… où… »

Layla ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait jusqu'à ce qu'il répète le nom pour la seconde fois. Elle se demandait qui était Sophia, son amie, sa sœur, sa femme ? Il n'avait pas d'alliance mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas en couple avec quelqu'un. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment songé jusqu'à maintenant. Est-ce que quelqu'un le cherchait ?

Layla tendit la main et la plaça sur son front. Il était brûlant. Avec le refroidissement et la fièvre, elle avait peur qu'une infection ne s'installe. Elle sortit quelques couvertures supplémentaires du placard et recouvrit davantage le blessé. Elle alla également chercher un linge humide pour le mettre sur son front pour essayer de faire tomber la fièvre. Elle se coucha en boule à côté de lui et se rendormit.

XXX

_Daryl se retrouva en train de courir à travers bois à l'appeler. « SOPHIA ! OÙ ES-TU ? SOPHIA ? » Il fallait qu'il la trouve. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. « SOPHIA ! » Daryl se tourna pour courir dans une autre direction et il la vit se tenir devant lui. Sophia… les rôdeurs l'avait trouvée en premier. Daryl tomba à genoux devant elle. « Sophia » chuchota-t-il. « Non… c'est pas possible. » Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait arraché le cœur. Elle se tenait juste là et grognait vers lui. Il l'avait laissé tomber. Il avait été si sûr qu'il pouvait la trouver. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Comment ?_

_« Daryl ? » entendit-il dire quelqu'un. Daryl regarda à côté de lui et vit Carol à genoux près de lui. « J'avais pensé que si quelqu'un pouvait la retrouver ce serait toi » lui dit-elle. Daryl secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Carol se roula en boule et pleura. Daryl tenta de tendre la main vers elle, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger du tout. La douleur irradiait dans son corps. Il se mit à trembler. Il grelotait. Il avait l'impression d'être gelé à mort._

XXX

Layla se réveilla à nouveau quand elle entendit Daryl haleter. Elle se redressa d'un coup et se pencha sur lui. Il tremblait plus violemment. Elle ne savait que faire pour lui. Elle se recoucha contre lui, pressant son corps contre le sien et elle le serra aussi étroitement qu'elle le put pour essayer de l'immobiliser. Elle se sentait impuissante. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Avoir été seule tout ce temps sans jamais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, ou trouver quelqu'un et le voir mourir juste devant elle avant qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que lui parler. Elle avait le sentiment que ce serait la nuit la plus longue de sa vie. Elle le retint près d'elle, faisant attention de ne pas bouger sa jambe blessée ou lui donner un coup. Elle pensa combien il était ironique que ce soit le plus proche qu'elle ait été de quelqu'un depuis ce qui semblait une éternité. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était prier qu'il se rétablisse. Peut-être que demain serait un jour meilleur. Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir tandis qu'elle replongeait dans le sommeil, ses bras enveloppant Daryl.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour le commentaire! Encore un peu de patience pour le réveil de Daryl... Mais ça arrive! C'est clair qu'il n'y a pas grand chose dans la section francophone de TWD. Et je ne peux même pas te conseiller l'excellente fic de CathouxXx parce que j'ai vu que tu la connaissais déjà... Mais bon, j'ai un peu trainé pendant les vacances, mais là j'essaie de retrouver un rythme d'une publication quasi quotidienne, donc ça devrait t'aider à patienter avant la saison 3... ;)

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour la review. Mais sincèrement, qui ne se rincerait pas l'oeil à la place de Layla? :) Je plaide coupable d'avance en tout cas! Bien vite le w-e pour lire ton chapitre! Je me fais une petite danse de la joie là! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 6

Layla se leva tôt le lendemain matin. Elle avait cependant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Son corps entier était endolori. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappée au ventre. Elle s'était aussi réveillée avec un mal de tête. Elle observa Daryl et se rappela que sa douleur était faible comparée à la sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre. _Du café_… elle avait besoin de café et espérait que la caféine l'aiderait. Elle se leva et mit la cafetière sur le feu. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et s'habilla. Elle en ressortit et mit plus de bois dans le feu, le ramenant à la vie. Il avait presque été éteint. C'était une froide matinée.

Elle s'assit à côté de Daryl. A un moment, durant la nuit, le linge mouillé avait glissé de son front, soit ça soit il l'avait enlevé. Elle remarqua qu'il transpirait. Elle tâta son front et fut heureuse de constater que sa fièvre était tombée. Il était toujours dans les vapes, mais il avait l'air plus tranquille.

Elle décida de se rendre dans l'un des villages avoisinants qu'elle n'avait pas encore pillé et voir quel ravitaillement elle pouvait trouver. Peut-être y aurait-il une pharmacie avec des anti-douleurs.

XXX

Layla était partie depuis à peu près deux heures lorsque Daryl s'éveilla. Il avait une douleur abrutissante à la tête. Il tourna la tête et remarqua une lueur orange alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il pouvait entendre le crépitement du feu. Il s'efforça de regarder autour de lui et d'essayer de deviner où il se trouvait. Il essaya vraiment de se concentrer sur les dernières choses dont il pouvait se souvenir. Le cerf, le crash, le rôdeur, la lutte avec le fusil, sa jambe… sa jambe. Il se débattit pour s'asseoir. Cela ne fit qu'empirer sa douleur à la tête qui devint lancinante. Il s'équilibra avec une main sur le sol et reposa sa tête dans l'autre main. Le flanc droit tout entier de son corps brûlait. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il était nu. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Daryl était tout confus. Il se sentait embarrassé. Il n'avait pas enlevé ses vêtements lui-même. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait que les gens voient. Daryl tira la couverture davantage sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus rester assis, il devait se recoucher.

Daryl était allongé à contempler le plafond. La douleur irradiait à travers sa jambe droite. Il tendit la main vers le bas et sentit l'attelle qui courrait tout le long de sa jambe. C'était archaïque, mais quelqu'un avait fait l'effort de la stabiliser. Sa jambe était cassée. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour le savoir. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas être coincé à attendre qu'un jambe cassée ne guérisse. Ne pas savoir où il était ou avec qui il était ne faisait que rendre tout ça bien pire. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il resta couché là et le souvenir des autres commença à s'insinuer en lui à nouveau.

_Carol… Sophia_… Il ne pouvait pas sortir l'image de Sophia se tenant hors de la grange hors de sa tête. Il devait même lutter pour se rappeler ce à quoi elle avait ressemblé avant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Il grimaçait en pensant à quel point elle avait dû être effrayée. _S'était-elle demandé si quelqu'un la cherchait ? Avait-elle pensé qu'elle était toute seule ? Avait-elle eu l'impression que personne ne se souciait d'elle ?_ Daryl se sentit pris de nausée rien qu'à y penser. Il se souvenait de quand il s'était perdu dans les bois. Pendant neuf jours, il avait été perdu et il savait que personne ne cherchait après lui. Personne n'essayerait de le retrouver. Il connaissait ce sentiment. Le sentiment de vide, sachant qu'on n'avait aucune importance pour personne. Mais Sophia avait de l'importance pour quelqu'un. Elle avait eu de l'importance pour tout le monde, même pour Daryl. Daryl se demandait si elle avait commencé à douter de ça quand personne n'était là pour la protéger.

_Arrête de penser_… se dit Daryl. Tout ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il pensait à Sophia était de la douleur et un grand vide. Il y avait eu une époque où il avait commencé à avoir un sentiment de complétude quand il la cherchait. Il n'avait pas su ce que c'était au début, mais plus il l'avait cherchée, plus il avait le sentiment d'avoir un but. S'il l'avait trouvée, il aurait trouvé une nouvelle part de lui-même. Il y aurait eu quelque chose qu'il avait pu faire et que personne d'autre n'avait pu faire. Il aurait pu la ramener à la maison. Sauf qu'il avait eu tort, il ne s'était que dupé lui-même, essayant de se convaincre qu'il valait quelque chose.

L'attention de Daryl fut attirée par la porte lorsqu'il l'entendit s'ouvrir. Une femme entra. Elle était habillée d'un lourd manteau et d'un jeans, portant un grand sac en laine. Elle retira ses bottes tandis qu'elle enlevait son manteau et le pendait à un porte-manteaux près de la porte. Elle posa le sac dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux étaient sombres et de longueur presque égale, juste un peu plus courts à l'arrière, et arrivaient quelques centimètres sous son menton. Elle était de taille normale et mince. Elle se mit à marcher vers Daryl et il ferma les yeux, prétendant être endormi.

Layla était fatiguée par ses courses. Entre la journée de la veille et le fait de s'être levée si tôt, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, en partie à cause de toute sa lutte pour tirer Daryl dans le pick-up puis dans la cabane, mais aussi d'avoir dormi par terre à côté de lui. Elle s'assit à côté de Daryl et plaça sa main sur son front. Il tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'elle le toucha ce qui la surprit. Elle se demanda s'il avait encore plus mal qu'avant.

« Désolée… j'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal, il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire pour toi pour le moment. Pas avant que tu ne te réveilles en tout cas » lui dit-elle.

Daryl pensa pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle savait qu'il était éveillé. Mais quand elle continua, il réalisa qu'elle ne le savait pas.

« J'ai été dans un village au nord d'ici. J'ai pu prendre beaucoup de matériel de premier secours. J'ai même trouvé des béquilles, même si tu ne pourras pas les utiliser tout de suite. Au moins pas avant un bon bout de temps. Mais on finira par te remettre sur pieds et elles seront là quand tu seras prêt » expliqua Layla.

Layla l'observa. C'était une torture de finalement avoir quelqu'un ici après n'avoir eu personne pendant si longtemps et maintenant ce quelqu'un passait tout son temps à être inconscient. Elle souffrait rien qu'en le regardant. Elle voulait tant qu'il se réveille. Elle devait être patiente, elle devait lui laisser le temps de guérir. Ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire à présent, c'était dormir aussi. Et avec ça, Layla se recroquevilla sur le sofa avec une couverture et elle s'endormit.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Un merci tout spécial à **CathouxXx**, pour son gentil PM bien sûr, mais aussi pour avoir sélectionné cette histoire dans ses favoris!

**Bloody-Lolita1990**: Merci pour tes commentaires fidèles! Hé! Layla s'est déjà bien rincé l'oeil, pas trop d'un coup non plus! ;) Les chapitres sont en effet très (trop) courts, mais j'avoue que ça m'arrange parce que j'avais besoin de chapitres courts et faciles à traduire pour compenser un peu les longs chapitres alambiqués de La Belle et le Rebelle. Ça me permet de souffler tout en restant dans le bain et en gardant la motivation. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais été aussi vite pour traduire La Belle et le Rebelle que depuis que j'ai commencé cette nouvelle traduction... Donc, c'est tout bénef' pour tout le monde! Et le réveil de Daryl arrive, comme tu as pu le constater, mais encore un peu de patience avant leur première interaction...


	7. Chapter 7

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 7

Daryl attendit un moment après qu'il ait entendu Layla se coucher. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda allongée sur le divan. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien elle était jolie. Il se demanda si c'était sa maison et si quelqu'un d'autre se montrerait. Pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance, il n'avait aucun désir d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur elle ou sur n'importe qui d'autre. Dès qu'il pourrait partir, il le ferait. Il détestait se sentir pris au piège. Son corps était brisé et il était impuissant.

Daryl fit de son mieux pour s'asseoir mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. La rougeur de la route sur son flanc le brûlait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger. Sa tête n'élançait plus autant qu'avant mais il avait toujours une horrible migraine. Elle avait mentionné avoir pris du matériel de premier secours au village, il se demandait si cela incluait des anti-douleurs. Il jeta un œil à la pièce et vit le sac en laine, mais il savait que s'il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit capable de ramper à travers la pièce. Pour rendre les choses encore pires, il avait besoin d'uriner. Il commençait à souhaiter n'avoir pas prétendu être endormi quand la femme était rentrée. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait crashé sa moto, sans compter qu'il avait cassé sa jambe et s'était fracassé lui-même dans la foulée. Daryl devait partir de là, mais comment ? Il tenta à nouveau de s'asseoir et quand il le fit sa tête se mit à tourner. Il encaissa du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. Daryl parvint enfin en position assise. Il travaillerait à sortir de là plus tard, avant toute chose il devait aller aux toilettes. Daryl observa les alentours et vit une porte ouverte derrière lui, de l'autre côté du coin cuisine. Ça devait être là. Ce serait plus facile s'il pouvait rouler sur le ventre, mais il décida de ne pas le tenter. Il tendit les bras derrière lui et essaya de se tirer à reculons. Dès qu'il bougea, il sentit la douleur dans sa jambe s'intensifier. _Je peux gérer ça_… pensa-t-il. La douleur dans sa jambe n'était pas agréable, mais il pensait qu'il pouvait la supporter. Il se tendit à nouveau vers l'arrière et se tira vers la salle de bain, se tirant plus fort cette fois, mais, quand il le fit, il sentit une douleur aigüe et brûlante courir dans sa jambe et il hurla de mal. Il se pencha automatiquement vers sa jambe. Il agonisait de douleur.

Layla sursauta quand elle entendit Daryl crier. Elle se sentait désorientée et manquait de coordination. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi longtemps, mais elle avait dormi profondément. Elle secoua la tête pour retrouver le nord et se rua par terre pour examiner Daryl. Une fois là, elle réalisa qu'il avait un peu bougé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à aller où que ce soit. Il était relevé sur ses coudes, la tête penchée en avant. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle vit le visage de Daryl. Elle remarqua instantanément ses yeux bleus perçants.

Daryl se contenta de la dévisager, une main sur sa jambe. Il essayait de respirer pour se calmer et grognait de douleur. Il attendait que la femme lui parle, mais elle l'observait juste en silence. Il la regarda se décider à s'asseoir sur le sol et elle retira les cheveux dans son visage.

« Tu es réveillé… » dit-elle finalement.

Daryl ne répondit pas. Il tira la couverture plus haut dans une tentative pour cacher sa peau nue.

« Je vais te chercher quelque chose pour la douleur. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle attrapa un verre dans l'armoire et prit une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur, la versant dans le verre. Elle ouvrit le sac en laine et en sortit une boite de médicaments. Elle revint près de Daryl et s'assit. Elle lui tendit le verre, sortit deux pilules hors de la boite et les lui tendit également.

Daryl ne se souciait pas de ce que c'était, si ça allait l'aider avec la douleur et l'aider à partir de là plus vite, alors il prendrait peu importe quoi. Il balança les pilules dans sa bouche et but le verre d'eau tout entier. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait soif. Il avait toujours un problème cependant… il avait besoin de faire pipi.

« Est-ce que peux faire quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda Layla. Daryl ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien elle avait l'air nerveux.

« J'ai besoin de pisser, » fut tout ce qu'il lui dit.

« D'accord… » Layla se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il se saisit d'un vieux broc sous l'évier. Elle le rapporta avec elle et le lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé foutre avec ça ? » demanda Daryl, irrité.

« Tu es censé faire pipi dedans. Je le jetterai dans les toilettes quand tu auras fini. Il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse essayer de t'amener jusqu'à la salle de bain comme ça, au moins pas avant que ta jambe n'ait eu l'occasion de se rétablir un peu » lui dit-elle.

Daryl était surpris par la manière très terre-à-terre dont elle avait dit ça. Daryl redoutait l'idée d'avoir à pisser dans un broc, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir le choix.

« Tu permets ? » la rabroua-t-il.

« Oh… oui, désolée… » Layla tourna le dos à Daryl pour lui donner un peu d'intimité.

Il fallut une minute à Daryl avant qu'il soit véritablement capable de commencer à uriner. Il était embarrassé par le fait de le faire devant elle. Normalement, il n'y aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois s'ils avaient été en plein air quelque part. Il aurait pu juste se tourner vers l'arbre le plus proche et y aller, mais quelque chose avec le fait d'être là comme il l'était lui donnait l'impression d'être humilié.

Il était en train de finir quand il l'entendit glousser doucement. « Pourquoi tu te marres, bordel ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Layla tourna légèrement la tête pour lui répondre. « Je suis désolée… Je ne me moque pas de toi, je trouve que c'est juste drôle que j'aie été là à attendre tout ce temps pour parler à quelqu'un et la première chose qui sort de ta bouche, c'est que tu as besoin de pisser. Ça m'a juste semblé drôle je suppose » lui dit-elle.

« Ben, voilà… » Daryl poussa le broc vers elle.

Elle se retourna et prit le broc. Elle se tint là pendant un moment comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais ensuite elle pivota et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il entendit la chasse d'eau des toilettes et puis l'eau qui coulait.

Layla ressortit avec le broc et le posa sur le plancher à une courte distance de Daryl, mais suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre au cas où il en aurait encore besoin.

Daryl essaya lentement de se repousser pour se coucher sur son dos. Même le plus minuscule des mouvements était une torture pour lui. Il espérait que les médicaments qu'elle lui avait donnés fassent leur effet rapidement. Il était allongé sur le dos et il tira la couverture pour bien la coincer autour de lui, subitement à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts.

« Je peux aller chercher quelque chose d'autre pour toi ? » lui demanda Layla.

Daryl se contenta de secouer la tête négativement tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et se rendormait.

Layla resta assise là pendant un moment, l'observant simplement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. _C'est bon signe_, pensa-t-elle. S'il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait essayé de se déplacer, alors il allait mieux. Elle sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Elle ne se tracassait pas du fait que Daryl semble si fâché. Elle était juste contente d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre pour changer.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Je commence par remercier tout spécialement **Point de Suture** qui a placé cette histoire dans ses alertes et dans ses favoris. J'espère que tu viendras me dire ce que tu penses de cette traduction car, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tes reviews sont toujours intéressantes et très appréciées!

**Bloody-Lolita1990**: Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté. J'espère que tu as aimé cette première interaction entre nos deux protagonistes!

**Eponyme Anonyme**: Welcome back! Et merci de prendre le temps de laisser une de ces review-fleuves dont tu as le secret! :) J'espère que t'es vacances se sont bien passées et que le retour au quotidien n'est pas trop rude... Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas raté tant de choses que ça, tout a un peu fonctionné au ralenti pendant ces deux derniers mois... Et tu me dis que tu as écrit et travaillé à des projets persos... ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt pouvoir te lire ça? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui! Je suis contente que toi aussi tu aimes L. S. Wasp. Elle publie pour le moment une fic sur Merle, toi qui as une affection pour ce personnage. J'aimerais beaucoup la traduire, mais j'ai juré la main sur le coeur que je ne traduirai plus de fic qui ne sont pas achevées... Mais, à mon avis, dès qu'elle l'aura finie, je me lancerai bien dans un Merle/OC pour changer... Sinon, merci beaucoup de partager tes analyses toujours aussi fines et pertinentes sur les personnages et l'intrigue. Tout est très bien vu, en particulier pour Layla qui peut avoir l'air un peu lisse et toute gentille a priori. Enfin, merci pour l'ajout dans tes alertes!

**CathouxXx**: Merci pour ta review! Voici enfin le premier face à face tant attendu. J'espère qu'il t'a plu et que tu trouves toujours la scène aussi crédible.


	8. Chapter 8

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 8

Daryl fut réveillé, le matin suivant, par l'odeur de saucisse et de café. Il mourait de faim. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait mangé pour la dernière fois. Il attrapa le broc et pissa une deuxième fois avant qu'elle ne revienne voir comment il allait. Layla pouvait voir qu'il gigotait tandis qu'elle lui préparait une assiette. Quand elle l'entendit remettre le broc de côté, elle s'avança vers lui.

« Mon oncle était connu pour congeler des tonnes de viande dans son congélateur, juste là » pointa-t-elle dans le coin à côté de la cuisine. Daryl pouvait voir un haut congélateur dans le coin.

« Mon oncle avait l'un de ces générateurs au propane connecté à la maison. C'est pour ça que je vais constamment dans les villages et les villes avoisinants pour voir si je peux trouver des citernes de propane. J'en ai stocké pas mal. Il faudrait vraiment que j'aille dans une grande ville pour en avoir plus, mais j'en ai assez pour le moment. Il n'y a que le frigo et le congélateur qui y sont reliés, donc… » Layla se rendit compte qu'elle babillait. Elle savait que Daryl s'en fichait probablement. Elle se mordit la lèvre de nervosité.

« Où est ton oncle ? » demanda Daryl.

« Oh… ben, hum… il est mort » lui dit-elle.

« Désolé… » Daryl se sentit mal de lui avoir demandé. Il n'aurait pas dû lui demander, pensa-t-il. Il ferait mieux de lui parler le moins possible de toute façon.

Layla lui tendit l'assiette de nourriture – c'étaient des pancakes et des saucisses. Daryl se débattit pour s'asseoir et y parvint. Il prit l'assiette. Layla se leva et attrapa quelques coussins sur le divan et les glissa derrière Daryl pour l'aider à rester assis.

« Voilà… c'est plus facile ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Daryl hocha la tête positivement tandis qu'il commençait à manger. Daryl ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser la nourriture dans sa bouche, il avait si faim.

« Je vais aller te chercher du café » lui dit-elle et elle se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_Du café_… pensa Daryl, il n'avait plus bu de café depuis un bon bout de temps. En fait, c'était le meilleur repas qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps. Layla l'avait également mis plus à l'aise. Ça faisait du bien de s'asseoir. Son corps commençait à être fatigué de rester allongé et être allongé par terre n'était pas très confortable en soi.

Layla revint avec le café et le posa sur le plancher à côté de lui. Elle s'assit tout près de lui et se mit à l'observer.

Daryl se sentit soudain gêné. Il tira la couverture aussi haut qu'il le put, mais elle ne restait pas en place aussi haut quand il était assis. Il termina son assiette aussi vite qu'il le put, posa l'assiette sur le sol et tira la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Layla à Daryl.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes vêtements ? » s'enquit Daryl.

« Oh… ils étaient dégoutants… et pleins de sang… et j'ai dû te laver et panser tes plaies, donc je les ai simplement découpés pour que ce soit plus facile. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris des choses pour toi pendant que j'étais en ville hier et j'ai toujours les vieux habits de mon oncle que tu peux porter. Il était juste un peu plus grand que toi donc ça devrait aller. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de laver les vêtements dans ton sac, mais ne te tracasse pas, je le ferai. J'irai te les chercher. » Layla sauta sur ses pieds et se rua vers le placard.

Daryl avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. En partie parce qu'il avait mangé trop vite, mais surtout parce qu'il l'avait entendu dire qu'elle avait enlevé tous ses vêtements et qu'elle l'avait lavé. Ça voulait dire qu'elle avait tout vu. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi embarrassé qu'il ne l'était à ce moment-là. Il en détestait jusqu'à être près d'elle.

Layla revint vers lui et posa une pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés à côté de lui, elle avait également placé un paquet de nouveaux caleçons au-dessus. Daryl n'avait jamais été du genre à se soucier de ses vêtements, mais l'idée de mettre des habits tout propres et un nouveau caleçon lui paraissait être la meilleure chose qu'il ait entendue depuis longtemps.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ? » demanda Layla.

« NON » ne put s'empêcher de lui hurler Daryl. « Chuis pas invalide ! Chais m'habiller tout seul ! »

« Enfin, j'ai juste pensé qu'à cause de ta jambe… » commença à dire Layla, mais Daryl la coupa.

« Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses, je le ferai moi-même, fiche-moi la paix maintenant ! » Daryl ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle. Pour qui cette femme se prenait-elle ? Il voulait juste qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

Layla pouvait voir à quel point Daryl était fâché. Elle commença à se sentir coupable d'avoir proposé de l'aider. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait tant mis en colère, mais les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle avait pensé qu'il se réveillerait et qu'il serait reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait aidé et qu'il voudrait en savoir plus sur elle. Il semblait à l'opposé de ça et elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne voulait même pas qu'elle lui parle. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom et il n'avait certainement pas demandé le sien.

« Est-ce que tu vas au moins me dire ton nom ? » demanda Layla.

Daryl lui jeta un œil puis baissa à nouveau le regard pour ramasser les vêtements et les tirer plus près de lui.

« Daryl… »

« Eh bien, Daryl… je m'appelle Layla. Fais-moi savoir s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre que je puisse faire pour toi. » Layla plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira une boite de médicaments, la posant au sol à côté du café.

« La notice dit qu'il faut en prendre toutes les six heures, mais si tu as vraiment fort mal, je suis sûre que, si tu en prends toutes les quatre heures, ça ira… Je vais te laisser seul maintenant. » Avec ça, Layla se releva et marcha vers la porte. Elle enfila son manteau et attrapa les clés sur le comptoir. Elle se saisit du fusil près de la porte et sortit.

Daryl commença à se sentir coupable. Ça avait été inscrit sur tous les traits du visage de Layla qu'il l'avait blessée, mais elle n'en avait rien dit. Daryl porta les vêtements à son visage et inhala profondément. L'odeur de la lessive fraiche… c'était le genre d'odeur que l'on tenait pour acquise jusqu'à ce qu'on ne l'ait plus.

Daryl se débattit pendant au moins une heure pour essayer de s'habiller. Il aurait vraiment eu besoin de l'aide de Layla, ça n'aurait pas pris autant de temps. Elle l'aurait fait pour lui. Il n'était même pas sûr de comment elle avait réussi à l'amener ici pour commencer, sans compter faire tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il aurait dû être plus sympa avec elle. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler plus que ce qu'il ne devait, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il supposait qu'il devrait montrer un peu de reconnaissance.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci beaucoup! Tant mieux si tu as retrouvé le Daryl que tu aimes dans le chapitre précédent. J'espère que c'est encore une fois le cas ici. Et promis, il ne passera pas de grognon à super aimable d'un coup de baguette magique!

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci pour ton commentaire, avec la citation de CathouxXx qui m'a bien fait rire. Je pense que c'est une comparaison que deviendra proverbiale par ici ! :) C'est vrai que l'envie de faire pipi de Daryl était tellement terre-à-terre et incongrue qu'elle en était drôle. C'est le genre de petites choses un peu triviales qui manquent parfois dans certaines fics... Et bien sûr que je lis "Polar"! C'est dans mes alertes et, moi aussi, je _bondis dessus direct tel un flic obèse sur une boîte de beignets gratuits_! ;) Et perso, je trouve le passage dans la "secte" pas mal du tout... Quant aux réponses aux reviews, il me semble que ça fait partie des règles les plus élémentaires de la courtoisie; quand quelqu'un s'adresse à moi, je lui réponds. D'autant plus lorsque la review ne se limite pas à "J'adore! Je veux la suuuite!" (ce qui fait toujours plaisir néanmoins, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'appelle "l'effet carte d'anniversaire": parfois, ce n'est pas tellement ce qu'écrivent les gens qui fait plaisir, mais plus le fait qu'ils aient pensé à avoir cette petite attention).

**CathouxXx:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je vois que la vessie de Daryl a bien fait rire tout le monde! C'est vrai, pauvre Layla, elle a attendu si longtemps pour lui parler et premier truc qu'il dit c'est "j'ai besoin de pisser"! Enfin, c'est tout Daryl, ça! Et le commentaire sur le fait que Daryl trouve Layla jolie, mais sans en faire tout un plat, je trouve, comme toi, que c'est ce qui contribue à rendre cette histoire réaliste (un peu comme l'envie de faire pipi, d'ailleurs). Et l'envie de Layla de combler sa solitude qu'Eponyme et toi avez pointée, c'est encore quelque chose qui fait de Layla un personnage très réaliste. Je pense qu'on fait tous de bonnes actions qui, au bout du compte, nous rapporteront quelque chose à nous aussi, on fait tous de bonnes actions pour des raisons qui, en fin de compte, ne sont pas si altruistes que ça... Et c'est humain, je crois.

**Saphira15:** Un grand merci de prendre la peine d'écrire un commentaire, même si tu es très occupée. J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée! Mais qui dit rentrée, dit mois d'octobre qui approche à grands pas! Et oui, Layla a bien de la chance d'avoir Daryl chez elle, même si en ce moment, elle doit en douter un peu. C'est vrai que Daryl n'est pas le roi de la conversation badine... Mais, s'il l'était, il ne serait plus Daryl, non?


	9. Chapter 9

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 9

Layla marchait dans les bois, essayant de refouler ses larmes. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et il avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir la supporter. Layla s'assit, s'appuya contre un arbre et se mit à pleurer. Elle resta assise là pendant une heure environ, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruissement de feuilles. Elle commença à se relever et à regarder derrière l'arbre quand elle entendit le bruissement tout autour d'elle. Un rôdeur arriva depuis l'autre côté de l'arbre, effrayant Layla. Son premier réflexe fut de courir et, tandis qu'elle faisait demi tour, elle aperçut un second rôdeur. Elle tomba en arrière sur le sol avant qu'ils ne la remarquent. Elle avait laissé tomber le fusil dans sa chute et elle se précipita pour le ramasser. Les rôdeurs commençaient à l'encercler alors qu'elle parvint à se remettre sur pieds et qu'elle se mit à courir vers la cabane. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, se retournant, et elle visa un des rôdeurs. Pressant la détente, un bruyant bang fit échos à travers les bois. Layla tituba légèrement en arrière à cause du recul. Un des rôdeurs s'effondra au sol tandis que l'autre se rapprochait d'elle. Layla poussa une autre cartouche dans la culasse et elle visa à nouveau. Le rôdeur était trop proche pour que Layla soit à l'aise, donc elle reprit sa course essayant de mettre plus de distance entre eux avant qu'elle ne tire. Alors que Layla courrait, elle arriva à la clairière entourant la cabane. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir où était le rôdeur et il la talonnait de près.

Soudainement, Layla se sentit tomber par terre. Alors qu'elle frappait violemment le sol, le coup de feu partit, ce qui l'effraya davantage, inquiète que, si elle ne succombait pas au rôdeur, alors elle était en danger de se tirer accidentellement dessus.

Layla ramassa le fusil sur le sol, s'assit et plaça une autre cartouche dans la culasse. Elle visa et appuya sur la gâchette… click… Layla se mit à paniquer alors qu'elle essayait de mettre une autre cartouche dans la culasse, visant et pressant la détente… click…

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Layla essaya de se lever, mais elle ne put se mettre sur ses pieds suffisamment vite, avant que le rôdeur ne soit pratiquement au-dessus d'elle. Elle envoya balancer le fusil aussi fort qu'elle le put, frappant le rôdeur à la tête avec la crosse de l'arme à feu, projetant le zombie par terre. Elle se tourna pour ramper sur ses pieds et elle sentit le rôdeur la saisir par la cheville, commençant à la tirer vers lui. Layla cria et shoota dans le rôdeur de toutes ses forces.

XXX

Daryl entendit le premier coup de feu du fusil retentir. Il pivota et regarda vers la porte. Il pouvait voir son arbalète posée sur la chaise à côté de la porte. Daryl commençait à ressentir la nervosité lui nouer le ventre. Il s'attendait à ce que la porte s'ouvre, mais ça n'arriva pas. Daryl pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devait atteindre la porte.

Daryl se pencha sur son flanc gauche pour rouler sur son ventre. Il essaya de stabiliser sa jambe droite alors qu'il se retournait, mais la douleur se propagea quand même à travers tout son corps et il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Daryl était couché à plat ventre, prenant quelques respirations profondes pour essayer d'évacuer la douleur aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il se poussa sur ses avant-bras et se mit à ramper comme à l'armée vers la porte. Daryl se tira lentement sur le plancher en direction de la porte, serrant les dents et courbant l'échine sous la douleur le long du chemin. Quand il arriva à la porte, il était trempé de sueur. Il entendit un autre coup de feu et, peu de temps après, un cri. Il attrapa son arbalète sur la chaise et se débattit pour engager l'arc et le charger d'un carreau d'arbalète. Il s'étira de tout son long et tourna la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il l'entendit crier à nouveau. Son cœur battait à toute allure tandis qu'il essayait de se déplacer aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il rampa vers l'avant et se positionna au milieu de l'embrasure de la porte. Il pouvait voir Layla se battant contre un rôdeur dans l'espace devant la cabane. Daryl mit son arbalète en joue et fit feu, le carreau perforant la tête du rôdeur. Le rôdeur tomba en avant, atterrissant aux pieds de Layla. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui venait juste de se produire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse volte-face et ne voie Daryl allongé dans l'embrasure de la porte avec son arbalète pointée dans sa direction. Daryl reposa son arme par terre et hurla à la jeune femme d'aller chercher son carreau. Layla reporta le regard sur le rôdeur et se sentit nauséeuse.

Elle hésita un peu avant d'empoigner le carreau. Layla essaya de tirer, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire, ce fut attirer la tête du rôdeur plus près d'elle.

« Beurk ! » fit Layla, sachant qu'elle aurait dû, d'une manière ou d'une autre, immobiliser la tête avant de tirer la flèche. Elle mit ses deux pieds sur la tête du rôdeur et tira avec plus de force, le carreau fit un bruit de ventouse quand elle l'ôta. Layla dut mettre le dos de sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher un haut-le-cœur. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la cabane.

Daryl était couché dans l'entrée, son front pressé contre le sol. Son corps entier lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu à cause de la douleur qui le parcourait. Layla se rua vers lui et s'agenouilla.

« DARYL ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Layla avait presque peur de le toucher.

Daryl se contenta de lever la main dans un geste lui demandant de lui laisser une minute. Layla s'assit patiemment à côté de lui. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule le rôdeur étendu devant la cabana et cela lui donna des frissons.

Daryl se repoussa sur ses coudes et se remit à se tirer dans la cabane. Il se penchait plus vers son flanc gauche pour s'assurer de ne pas mettre du poids sur sa jambe droite. Il parvint à rentrer suffisamment à l'intérieur pour que Layla puisse fermer la porte. Il commença à ramper pour faire le chemin inverse vers la cheminée quand subitement il poussa du mieux qu'il put, penché sur sa gauche, et son petit déjeuner ressortit. Daryl gémit alors qu'il roulait lentement sur le dos et il grimaça lorsque sa jambe droite toucha le sol. Il resta couché là, les yeux fermés, la douleur irradiant à travers son corps.

Layla s'était levée et avait pris deux serviettes. Elle en plaça une sur le vomi sur le plancher à côté de Daryl et tendit l'autre à ce dernier.

« Daryl… » dit doucement Layla tandis qu'elle tenait la serviette vers lui.

Daryl tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux, prenant la serviette de ses mains. Il drapa la serviette sur tout son visage pendant un moment avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

« Ça va, toi ? » demanda Daryl.

Layla se contenta de hocher la tête.

Elle voulait parler davantage, mais elle voulait aussi donner à Daryl l'occasion de se reposer. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Elle ne savait plus que penser de Daryl à ce stade-ci. Juste avant, il avait été méchant avec elle, mais maintenant il venait d'endurer une douleur inimaginable pour la sauver. Elle commençait à se rendre compte que Daryl était plus que ce qu'il semblait être a priori.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour le commentaire! Je suis bien heureuse de contribuer à rendre tes pauses au boulot plus sympas! ;) C'est sûr que Daryl n'est pas trop du genre à s'excuser facilement avec des mots, mais bon, là, venir à la rescousse de Layla, c'était une forme d'excuse à la Daryl... Et, oui, Layla avait vite déchanté après le réveil de Daryl, mais l'incident qu'elle vient de vivre va un peu la faire réfléchir et mettre les choses en perspective... Enfin, c'est clair que tes touches d'humour font toujours mouche dans ta fic! En tout cas, moi j'adore! :)

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour ta review! Oui, pauvre Layla, elle n'est pas tombée sur le patient le plus facile à soigner ni sur l'homme dont la conversation est la plus agréable. Mais il n'a pas que des défauts, notre ami Daryl, et elle va déjà commencer à s'en rendre compte après la mésaventure qu'elle vient de vivre...

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Eh ouais, je suis Lucky BoneyKing! ;) Merci en tout cas pour tes analyses toujours aussi pertinentes. C'est sûr que dans une situation aussi étrange et particulière, n'importe qui serait (normalement) mal à l'aise et sur ses gardes... D'autant plus que Daryl n'est pas une personne des plus confiantes à la base, on imagine bien qu'au milieu de l'apocalypse, blessé, incapable de bouger convenablement, dans un environnement inconnu, avec une inconnue qui l'a déshabillé et qui lui fait faire pipi dans un pot, Daryl peut difficilement être amical et en confiance...


	10. Chapter 10

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 10

Presque une semaine était passée et Layla était restée proche de la cabane pendant tout ce temps. Au départ, elle avait vraiment été tracassée que Daryl se soit blessé davantage mais, tandis que la semaine s'écoulait, il semblait lentement aller de mieux en mieux. Layla ne lui avait pas dit grand chose même si elle en mourait d'envie. Elle se sentait tellement redevable que, comme il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour lui parler, elle se sentait coupable d'essayer de lui parler. Layla avait préparé du café sur la cuisinière et elle porta une tasse à Daryl. Elle remarqua qu'il se tortillait comme s'il était mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Rien… juste pas très bien mis, c'est tout… j'peux essayer ça ? » Daryl fit un geste vers les béquilles que Layla avait appuyées contre le mur.

« Si t'es sûr que tu te sens d'attaque… » Layla s'en approcha et prit les béquilles, les ramenant vers Daryl.

« Merci. » Daryl se débattait pour trouver un moyen de se lever, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver par où commencer.

Layla pouvait le voir se débattre, elle marcha donc jusqu'à être derrière lui, elle s'accroupit et glissa ses mains sous ses bras. Elle le saisit par le torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Daryl tourna la tête pour la regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il était mal à l'aise qu'elle soit si proche, sans compter qu'elle avait ses bras autour de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ses cheveux fraichement lavés. Il ferma les yeux un moment et inhala.

« Je t'aide à te lever, je vais compter jusqu'à trois, je te tire et toi tu utilises les béquilles pour te pousser… ok ? »

Daryl hocha la tête et, en luttant juste un petit peu, il parvint à se lever, plaçant tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche. Il se sentait un peu étourdi, mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de tomber avec les bras de Layla autour de lui.

Layla pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Elle le soutenait non seulement pour être sûre qu'il ne tomberait pas, mais aussi parce qu'il était bon d'être si proche de lui. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment, tentant de graver la sensation dans son esprit. Étant restée si longtemps sans contact humain, elle prenait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, aussi petit que cela soit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que les béquilles étaient trop courtes.

« Attends, je peux les ajuster… ça va ? » demanda Layla.

« Ouais, j'pense que ça va » lui répondit Daryl.

Layla s'accroupit et ajusta chaque béquille pour que ça convienne mieux à la taille du blessé.

«Essaie de ne pas mettre trop de poids sous tes bras. Mets-le plutôt sur tes mains, ça empêchera tes aisselles de te faire mal » lui dit-elle.

Daryl acquiesça et se fraya lentement un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Ne sois pas gêné si tu as besoin d'aide, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu n'en aies pas besoin, tu sais ? Je me suis cassé la jambe quand j'étais ado, je sais combien ça peut tout rendre difficile » fit Layla. Daryl avait toujours l'air tellement sur la défensive quand elle essayait de l'aider avec quoi que ce soit, mais elle savait combien il luttait. Elle savait que c'était embarrassant, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il ressente cela.

Daryl se contenta de regarder derrière lui et d'acquiescer. Après qu'il soit parvenu à la salle de bain, Layla déplia le divan et ramassa les coussins et les couvertures qui étaient par terre. Elle prit des taies d'oreiller et des draps de lit propres pour le divan-lit. Elle était en train de changer les taies d'oreiller lorsque Daryl ressortit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Daryl.

« J'essaie de te mettre plus à l'aise » lui dit-elle.

« T'as pas besoin de te déranger » fit-il. Il se sentait coupable qu'elle en fasse tant pour lui. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir été que froid avec elle et il pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle recherchait sa sympathie. Si elle le connaissait vraiment, elle saurait qu'il était inutile de vouloir quelque chose de lui, mais quand même, plus elle faisait de choses pour lui, pire il se sentait à propos de tout ça.

« Ça ne me dérange pas… Je veux que tu ailles mieux et à la fois que tu sois plus à ton aise » lui dit-elle.

Daryl fit le chemin jusqu'au divan-lit et parvint à se coucher sur son flanc gauche. Il s'allongea sur le dos et, bien que ça n'ait l'air de rien, faire tout le voyage jusqu'à la salle de bain était épuisant.

« Tu sais, je n'y pas pensé avant, mais on devrait vraiment surélever ta jambe. Ça aiderait sans doute à calmer la douleur et à atténuer le gonflement. » Layla attrapa des coussins supplémentaires. Daryl s'assit et l'aida à élever sa jambe. Ça faisait mal de bouger, mais une fois que sa jambe fut surélevée, il commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Daryl se recoucha mais plia sa jambe gauche vers le haut.

« Merci… c'est plus confortable » lui dit Daryl. Il supposait que le moins qu'il puisse lui dire c'était qu'il était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Layla eut l'air surpris que Daryl fasse l'effort de lui dire quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être qu'il deviendrait un jour plus chaleureux avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était espérer.

Daryl avait dormi la plus grande partie de la journée. L'excursion jusqu'à la salle de bain avait été la grande prouesse de la journée. Daryl se réveilla avec l'odeur d'un ragout de bœuf. Il pouvait ressentir la chaleur émanant du feu de la cheminée. Il resta couché là avec les yeux ouverts pendant un moment avant de faire savoir à Layla qu'il était éveillé. Il était étonné de se sentir aussi détendu. Il commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise ici. Soudain, une vague de culpabilité le submergea. Sophia… Carol… il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à elles durant la semaine écoulée. Tout ce qui était arrivé avec le rôdeur, la douleur qu'il ressentait et Layla était devenu une distraction pour lui. Il dormait la plupart du temps de toute façon et les anti-douleurs le faisaient dormir si profondément qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir d'aucun de ses rêves.

Layla lui apporta un bol de ragout et l'aida à s'asseoir. Elle plaça des coussins supplémentaires derrière lui pour lui servir de support. Daryl prit simplement le bol, son esprit tourné vers Sophia et Carol. Alors qu'il avait tant voulu de plus penser à elles auparavant, maintenant qu'elles ne se trouvaient plus au centre de ses pensées, il se sentait encore plus mal. Il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il avait besoin de penser à elles. Il avait besoin de se sentir mal à leur sujet. C'était ce qu'il méritait pour ne l'avoir pas trouvée à temps. Il ne méritait pas de passer à autre chose.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas bon ? » demanda Layla.

« Non… j'veux dire, non, ça va. Je suppose que j'ai juste pas faim… désolé » lui répondit Daryl tandis qu'il reposait le bol.

Layla se leva et mit le bol et le reste de ragout de côté. Elle revint vers lui et s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui. Elle se couvrit avec une couverture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Daryl.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » répondit-elle.

Daryl regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il était allongé sur le seul lit de la cabane. Il n'y avait pas du tout pensé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye sur la chaise en face de lui. Elle en faisait trop pour lui. Elle ne devrait pas être contrainte à dormir sur une chaise. L'idée de lui demander de dormir à côté de lui le rendait nerveux, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de dormir sur une chaise. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Tu peux pas dormir là » lui dit Daryl. « J'peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

« Ça va… c'est pas grave, il faut que tu sois à ton aise» lui dit-elle.

« Je peux pas être à mon aise sachant que t'as nulle part où dormir. » Daryl dut s'interrompre pour rassembler le courage de dire autre chose. « Il y a assez de place ici pour nous deux. »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Un grand merci pour ton commentaire, comme à chaque fois! Oui, pauvre Daryl, ça doit pas être de la tarte d'aller tuer un rôdeur avec une jambe cassée. Mais bon, la douleur physique, ce n'est pas ce que Daryl gère le moins bien... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que les précédents et que tu retrouves toujours autant "ton" Daryl. ;)

**CathouxXX:** Merci pour ta review. C'est sûr que Layla, c'est pas une super dure comme Milie ni une super nunuche comme Grecia. Elle est juste normale en fait. Et étonnamment, c'est le fait qu'elle soit normale qui fait d'elle un personnage un peu original dans la vaste jungle des Daryl/OC. J'adore les personnages qui sortent un peu de l'ordinaire, mais c'est vrai que de temps en temps un personnage plus "banal", c'est rafraichissant. Et ça permet un certain processus d'identification de la part du lecteur qui est plus difficile, en tout cas jusqu'à un certain point, avec des femmes plus "extra-ordinaires" comme Milie et Grecia. Et qui dit identification, dit empathie accrue. Je me répète beaucoup, mais je pense sincèrement, comme toi visiblement, que le réalisme de cette histoire en est un des points forts.

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci de me faire autant sourire à chaque fois que je lis tes commentaires! :) Pauvre Merle, mais un vrai Dixon n'a pas besoin de deux mains pour taper dans ses mains! Plus sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que l'épisode Chupacabra a inspiré de nombreuses scènes dans de nombreuses fanfics. Je pense aussi que c'est surtout de là que vient la mauvaise image de Merle (plus que de l'épisode sur le toit dans la première saison)... :'( Mais je vais contribuer à rétablir l'ordre cosmique dans le monde francophone aussi, parce que je traduirai plus que probablement "Hand for a hand", l'auteure m'a déjà donné son très enthousiaste accord! Yeah! Et c'est clair que ça fait du bien de voir Daryl jouer les durs, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime après tout! Sinon, promis, je dors quand même... parfois... Je prends surtout beaucoup d'avance le week-end, comme ça, en semaine, j'ai pratiquement plus qu'à relire et corriger un chapitre par jour.


	11. Chapter 11

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 11

Layla était couchée dans le lit à côté de Daryl. Il s'était tourné sur sa gauche du mieux qu'il l'avait pu, glissant un coussin derrière lui pour ne pas reposer à plat sur son dos et elle s'était allongée sur sa droite, lui faisant face. Layla se pelotonna dans la couverture et regarda Daryl. Daryl l'observait. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il détourna le regard.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Layla ne pouvait pas supporter être aussi près de lui et ne pas au moins essayer de lui parler.

« Ouais… » répondit Daryl.

« Tu viens d'où ? Je veux dire, avant l'accident, où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ici et là, je me déplaçais beaucoup » lui dit-il.

« Il y avait des autres ? Il y avait quelqu'un avec toi ? Des proches et des amis ? Je me dirais qu'il y a quelqu'un quelque part qui cherche après toi » fit-elle. Layla put voir le changement sur son visage dès qu'elle eut dit ça. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

« Je suis désolée, oublie… c'est pas mes oignons » dit Layla en se retournant de l'autre côté, lui montrant son dos. Layla sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les ravala aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle ne s'autoriserait pas à pleurer ici juste devant lui.

« Il y avait un groupe avec moi… » Daryl s'interrompit alors qu'il commençait à lui raconter.

Layla se tourna à nouveau pour lui faire face et l'écouta attentivement.

« Moi et mon frère Merle, on était avec ce groupe. Mon frère a disparu, je ne sais toujours pas où il est. Tout un tas de trucs est arrivé pourtant. Je ne pouvais plus rester avec eux. Je ne le méritais pas » lui raconta-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que c'est comme ça » répondit Daryl, incisif.

Layla voulait mieux comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire mais elle avait peur de lui demander. C'était la plus longue conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Elle ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui le ferait arrêter de parler.

« J'ai quitté la ville quand tout a changé. Je n'ai presque pas réussi à arriver ici. Mon oncle a vécu ici pendant des années. C'était un homme simple mais c'est marrant parce qu'il semblerait qu'il ait été mieux préparé pour ce désastre que n'importe qui. Ma voiture est tombée en panne en chemin. J'ai dû marcher le reste du trajet. Mon oncle avait une idée de ce qui se passait grâce à la radio, mais il n'avait pas vraiment compris jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. J'étais si soulagée quand je suis finalement arrivée ici et que je l'ai vu » lui dit Layla.

Daryl se contentait de l'observer en silence. Écoutant la moindre parole.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'il me montrait simplement comment les choses fonctionnaient ici, le générateur, la cuisinière à bois et tous les autres trucs, parce qu'il voulait être sûr que je serais capable d'assumer ma charge de travail. Il m'a montré comment utiliser toutes ses armes à feu. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il le faisait, il l'a fait parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait plus là pour m'aider » dit-elle alors qu'elle dut s'interrompre pendant un moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » demanda Daryl.

« J'étais dehors en train de ramasser du bois quand il est sorti. Il avait un de ses pistolets en main. Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il était désolé. Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, il a mis le pistolet dans sa bouche et a pressé la détente. » Layla sentit une larme couler sur son visage. Daryl garda ses yeux rivés sur elle, les clignant à peine.

« J'étais horrifiée ! Il était la seule famille que j'avais. Je l'ai laissé là pendant une journée entière. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à ça. Pourtant, finalement j'ai su que je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai creusé sa tombe derrière la maison et je l'ai enterré là. J'ai cherché d'autres survivants depuis, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé personne. Jusqu'à toi enfin… » Layla pouvait sentir les larmes rouler sur ses joues sans discontinuer. Elle les laissa juste tomber.

Daryl ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Voilà une femme qui désirait être avec d'autres gens et il ne voulait être avec personne. C'était étrange comme le destin les avait réunis.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par le chapitre et par le fait qu'ils se soient mis au lit pour... parler!

**CathouxXx:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Voici un nouveau (très court) chapitre... où on en apprend enfin un peu plus sur Layla. Je suis contente qu'Eponyme et toi vous ayez relevé la même phrase. Non, Layla n'est pas tombée en pâmoison devant Daryl, elle recherchait juste un contact humain, quel qu'il soit. Et bienvenue au club des "Merle's girls" :)

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci d'avoir laissé ton commentaire (quasi) quotidien. Parce que, ben oui, il suffit que tu soulignes que je publie tous les jours, pour que je saute une journée! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, il fallait que je poste le nouveau chapitre de "Belle et Rebelle"! ;) C'est vrai que la gratitude que Daryl éprouve envers Layla le pousse à accepter d'autres émotions, comme la culpabilité; mais je crois aussi que c'est son immobilité forcée qui va lui donner l'occasion de faire un peu d'introspection... Il est en convalescence physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement.


	12. Chapter 12

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 12

Daryl s'éveilla avant Layla le lendemain matin. Utilisant ses béquilles, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Après quoi il se rendit à la cuisine. Il se sentait assez fier de lui quand il réussit à préparer du café. Daryl se sentait encore plein d'énergie et il n'avait pas envie de se recoucher. Il voulait essayer de rester debout autant qu'il le pouvait. Rester autant allongé rendait son corps douloureux. Daryl remarqua un bureau sous la fenêtre près de la porte d'entrée. Il fit son chemin jusque là et observa les photos qui étaient dessus. Il y avait une photographie dans un cadre d'un homme qu'il supposait être l'oncle de Layla avec un cerf qu'il avait tué. Il y avait aussi une photo de ce qui avait l'air d'être une version légèrement plus jeune de Layla serrant son oncle dans ses bras.

Daryl ouvrit le premier tiroir sur le côté. Il y avait un tas de photos qui remplissaient le tiroir. Il commença à les regarder une par une. La plupart d'entre elles représentaient son oncle à des parties de chasse et de pêche, de vieilles photos de famille et quelques photos supplémentaires de lui et Layla, mais vers le fond du tas se trouvait une enveloppe en papier kraft. Daryl jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Layla dormait toujours. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit quelques photos ainsi que quelques coupures de journaux et des papiers. La première photographie était celle d'une enfant d'environ cinq ans. L'enfant était couverte de coups. La photo suivante avait l'air d'être celle de la même enfant juste un peu plus âgée avec un plâtre au bras. Les quelques photos suivantes détaillaient des blessures de l'enfant à différents âges. La fille sur toutes les photos avait des cheveux sombres et Daryl soupçonnait que celles-ci aussi devaient être des photos de Layla. Il ne voyait pas qui ça pouvait être d'autre. Il ouvrit un des papiers et ça avait l'air d'être un genre de document de cour de justice. Daryl se mit à le lire et c'était une demande pour la garde de Layla Roberts par son oncle John Roberts. Le papier disait que la demande avait été refusée et que Layla serait placé dans une famille d'accueil.

Daryl ouvrit une des coupures de journaux et lut le titre « _L'échec d'un système à protéger une victime des abus de son père criminel_ ». Daryl continua à lire l'article.

« _… Michael Roberts, reconnu coupable de crimes, a été relâché l'an passé pour bonne conduite après avoir purgé 8 ans de sa peine de 15 ans pour le meurtre de sa femme, Rachel Roberts. Michael Roberts avait plaidé coupable pour toutes les charges retenues contre lui à cause d'un arrangement pour une réduction de sa peine. Layla Roberts, la fille de Michael et Rachel Roberts, avait été placée dans une famille d'accueil après que la demande de sa garde par son oncle ait été refusée. Son oncle, John Roberts, avait précédemment été inculpé pour vente et possession de drogue. Layla Roberts a vécu dans cinq familles d'accueil durant les 8 ans d'emprisonnement de son père. Une fois sorti, son père Michael Roberts, a traqué Layla, âgée de 16 ans, alors qu'elle revenait de l'école et l'a brutalement assaillie avec une batte de baseball. Layla a souffert de graves lésions internes ainsi que fractures à la jambe et au crâne. Elle est toujours dans un état critique à l'hôpital Saint Vincent. La police fait appel à l'assistance de la communauté pour retrouver Michael Roberts…_ »

Layla avait mentionné s'être cassé la jambe quand elle était adolescente, mais il n'aurait jamais deviné que c'était à cause de quelque chose comme ça vu la manière banale dont elle en avait parlé. Daryl ressentit une certaine sympathie pour elle, considérant les abus dont il avait souffert enfant. Layla semblait si posée, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle avait été maltraitée.

Daryl remit les photographies et les papiers dans l'enveloppe qu'il remit dans le tiroir avec les autres photos qu'il avait regardées et il referma le tiroir. Juste au moment où il fermait le tiroir, il entendit une planche grincer derrière lui. Daryl tourna la tête rapidement et vit Layla qui se tenait derrière lui. Son visage était plein de déception.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? » lui demanda Layla. Layla savait pertinemment bien ce qu'il regardait. Elle avait fouillé tous les tiroirs après que son oncle soit mort et quand elle avait vu Daryl replier la coupure de journal, elle avait su exactement ce qu'il regardait. Elle était curieuse de voir ce que Daryl avait à dire pour se justifier.

Le visage de Daryl était rouge d'embarras alors qu'il se tournait sur ses béquilles pour lui faire face. Il garda la tête baissée, honteux, et il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Chuis désolé… j'voulais pas. Je r'gardais juste les photos » dit-il.

« Tu regardais juste les photos, hein ? » Layla se retourna et pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle se servit une tasse de café, mais elle continuait à tourner le dos à Daryl.

Daryl se fraya un chemin jusqu'au lit. Ses bras commençaient à lui faire mal d'être resté debout si longtemps et la douleur dans sa jambe devenait lancinante. Il se recoucha sur le lit, reposant prudemment sa jambe droite sur les coussins. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête pour se soulever un peu plus. Daryl regarda simplement Layla pendant quelques minutes. Aucun d'eux ne parlait.

Peu de temps après, Layla entra dans la salle de bain pour y rester environ une heure. Quand elle réémergea, elle s'était lavée et avait changé de vêtements. Elle attrapa les clés sur le comptoir et prit son manteau sur le porte-manteaux à côté de la porte et quitta la cabane. Elle ne prit pas la peine de dire à Daryl où elle allait.

Layla s'assit dans le pick-up pendant quelques minutes, observant la cabane. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir déçue. Tout ce temps, elle avait souhaité trouver quelqu'un et maintenant que c'était le cas, les choses étaient très loin d'être comme elles les avait imaginées. Elle avait été pleine d'espoir la nuit dernière grâce à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue, mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était du découragement. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que Daryl sache ce qui lui était arrivé enfant. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens la voient comme une victime. Ou comme quelqu'un si peu désirée par son propre père qu'il en avait tué sa mère et essayé de la tuer elle. La moitié de son enfance, elle l'avait passée dans la crainte et l'autre moitié à être ballottée de famille en famille parce que personne ne la voulait non plus. La seule personne qui voulait d'elle était son oncle, mais il avait prouvé qu'il ne se souciait pas suffisamment d'elle pour rester avec elle. Il l'avait quittée lui aussi. Peut-être qu'elle était mieux seule. Elle s'était tant battue après avoir récupéré des blessures que lui avait infligées son père pour améliorer sa vie, avoir un diplôme et essayer d'être adaptée à la société le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment adaptée à personne. Elle avait des amis et avait bien réussi professionnellement, mais elle s'était toujours sentie à part, elle jouait juste un rôle.

Layla démarra le pick-up et rejoignit la route.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour ta review! Moi aussi, j'aimais beaucoup les deux dernières phrases du chapitre précédent! Toi qui avais apprécié en apprendre plus sur Layla, tu es servie avec ce chapitre-ci! J'espère qu'il t'a plu... :)

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour le commentaire, même si, c'est vrai, le chapitre précédent était plus un chapitre de transition. Et tu as raison, ce que Daryl apprend peu à peu au sujet de Layla va lui permettre de se sentir plus en empathie avec elle. Et c'est ça qui finalement va les rapprocher...


	13. Chapter 13

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 13

Layla conduisit pendant vingt minutes environ sur la route menant à l'un des villages. Elle avait déjà été là auparavant mais elle savait qu'il restait encore beaucoup de matériel qu'elle avait laissé après son dernier voyage. Elle se dit que ça lui donnerait quelque chose à faire pour rester hors de la cabane pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux. Layla tendit le bras pour attraper son fusil et elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait laissé dans la cabane.

« Merde ! » Layla ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était sortie sans ça. Elle avait été si distraite par Daryl qu'elle avait complètement oublié de le prendre.

Layla regarda alentour et se demanda si elle devait laisser tomber et rentrer. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue là, elle n'avait pas vu un seul rôdeur. Elle regarda à gauche et droite de la rue et ne vit aucun signe de rien du tout. Layla se dit qu'elle allait y aller et tenter sa chance. Elle était déjà arrivée jusque là, ce serait vraiment dommage de revenir les mains vides.

XXX

Daryl aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais fouillé ce tiroir. Il s'était juste ennuyé et s'était senti agité. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire intrusion dans la vie privée de Layla. Il savait ce que c'était de ne pas vouloir que les gens sachent les choses qu'on avait traversées. Il ne voulait pas parler de la façon dont il avait eu toutes ces cicatrices sur son corps et il ne voudrait pas non plus qu'elle le sache. Il lui devait des excuses et il le savait.

Daryl essaya de son mieux de rouler sur son flanc gauche. Il glissa un coussin derrière son dos pour qu'il ne soit pas couché à plat. Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau sur Carol et Sophia. Il voulait s'excuser auprès de Carol aussi. Il était bien plus désolé qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Il se demandait comment le groupe allait et ce qui leur arrivait. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ressentirait ça mais ils lui manquaient vraiment. Même ceux qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup. La pensée de tous les autres resta bien présente dans l'esprit de Daryl jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

XXX

Quand Daryl se réveilla à nouveau, il remarqua qu'il faisait noir dehors. Il chercha Layla du regard mais il ne la voyait pas. Il remarqua que son manteau manquait toujours près de la porte, il remarqua ensuite quelque chose qui lui noua le ventre. Le fusil était toujours posé à côté de la porte. Elle l'avait laissé et l'avait oublié.

« Et merde ! » Daryl se saisit de ses béquilles et se leva aussi vite qu'il le put. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il sortit sur le porche et regarda alentour, mais il ne voyait pas le pick-up. Elle n'était pas encore revenue. Daryl se tint là, observant dans la pénombre et ayant l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

Un sentiment d'inutilité submergea Daryl à nouveau. Il détestait ressentir ça. Ça n'arrivait pas très souvent mais, quand ça arrivait, il avait l'impression que ça allait le dévorer. Il ne pouvait littéralement rien faire au fait qu'elle ne soit pas là. Même s'il avait été capable de chercher après elle, il n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'elle avait prise.

Daryl retourna à l'intérieur de la cabane et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il cherchait quelque chose à manger bien qu'il ne se sente pas vraiment d'attaque pour manger. Il essayait juste de trouver un moyen de se distraire.

XXX

Layla parvint à s'enfermer dans un placard dans l'arrière-boutique d'un des magasins. Des rôdeurs frappaient à la porte et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était prier pour que la porte soit suffisamment résistante pour tenir le coup. Elle s'adossa à la porte et regarda autour d'elle dans le placard pour voir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'elle pourrait utiliser comme arme. Elle aurait souhaité n'avoir pas été aussi têtue ce matin. Elle n'aurait pas dû le prendre personnellement que Daryl ait découvert son passé. Quelle importance cela avait-il vraiment ? Daryl lui-même était couvert de cicatrices et avait un sacré passé lui aussi. Si son passé à lui n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, alors pourquoi le sien aurait-il eu de l'importance pour Daryl ? Le monde était fini. Maintenant à cause de cela, elle était coincée dans un placard ne sachant pas si elle survivrait à la nuit. Layla se mit à pleurer. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir retourner dans la cabane et s'allonger à côté de Daryl. Elle avait mieux dormi couchée à côté de lui qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ses derniers moments dans un placard, déchirée par des rôdeurs.

XXX

Daryl faisait les cent pas sur ses béquilles. Il avait des élancements à la jambe et sa tête lui faisait mal, mais il ne voulait pas se contenter de se coucher de ne rien faire. Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Si elle était morte ? Tous les sentiments qu'il avait eus lorsque Sophia était venue rôder hors de la grange lui revenaient, dix fois pires.

Daryl avança vers la cheminée et mit plus de bois dans le feu. Celui-ci s'était presque éteint et la cabane devenait froide. Il voulait refaire un feu pour que, si Layla revenait, la cabane soit chaude. Elle devait revenir. Il avait besoin qu'elle revienne.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Si vous n'avez pas lu la review d'Eponyme pour le chapitre 12, allez-y, elle nous y livre en exclu mondiale l'incipit de sa future fic! Merci Eponyme, c'est vraiment trop d'honneur! :D

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour ton commentaire qui, comme d'habitude, est arrivé plus vite que la lumière. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant. Voici maintenant un peu d'action!

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci pour ta review. Je n'ai habituellement rien contre les narrateurs omniscients, mais il faut que cela soit géré de main de maitre, sinon, comme tu l'as si bien démontré, ça tourne vite à l'exercice "scolaire" un peu lourd... Donc, c'est vrai, le choix de focalisation est assez sympa ici. D'autant plus qu'une alternance entre focalisation interne sur Daryl et sur Layla permet non seulement un récit fluide et captivant, mais aussi la distillation progressive des informations... Désolée pour la fausse pub que je te fais, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu résister! ;)

**CathouxXx:** Merci de prendre la peine de partager tes interrogations. J'ai transmis tes réflexions à l'auteure et j'espère pouvoir te communiquer sa réponse dans le chapitre de demain. Mais si tu es inquiète que le passé de Layla soit une grossière ficelle pour accélérer son rapprochement avec Daryl, alors laisse-moi te rassurer. Il leur faudra encore bien du temps avant de finir ensemble. Leur relation va encore mûrir avant ça. Donc, pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 14

Le matin arriva et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Layla. Daryl n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il était juste resté couché au lit à contempler le plafond. Daryl ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Il resta allongé là avec ces dernières recouvrant son visage. Daryl fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'assit. Ramassant ses béquilles, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine, plaçant une cafetière sur la cuisinière. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il gelait dehors. Daryl remarqua quelques flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber.

Et si Layla était toujours vivante ? Si elle était simplement tombée à court d'essence ou était en panne quelque part ? Maintenant elle était coincée là dehors dans le froid et il commençait à neiger. Il se dit qu'elle devait être gelée. Daryl retourna à l'intérieur pour s'occuper du feu. Après quoi il se mit à chercher quelque chose à faire. L'inaction le tuait à petit feu. Daryl se dirigea vers le placard et il trouva un manteau qui avait dû être à l'oncle de Layla. Il l'enfila et retourna dehors.

C'était la première fois que Daryl allait dehors sur la propriété. Il marcha jusqu'à l'arrière de la cabane et il remarqua une autre voiture là-bas. Il remarqua également la tombe de l'oncle. Daryl avança jusqu'à l'auto et ouvrit la portière, pensant que s'il pouvait entrer dedans, il pourrait essayer de chercher après elle. Daryl commença à s'asseoir, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait véritablement entrer avec les attelles à sa jambe. Le siège avant était une banquette, donc Daryl fit le tour jusqu'au siège passager et ouvrit la porte. Daryl s'assit dans le siège passager avec sa jambe tendue à l'extérieur et il se mit à se hisser à reculons vers le siège conducteur. Il posa ses béquilles sur le plancher côté passager.

S'installant derrière le volant, Daryl ouvrit le pare-soleil et les clés tombèrent sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas comment il allait fermer la portière côté passager, mais il se dit qu'il s'en inquiéterait une fois qu'il aurait fait démarrer la voiture. Daryl mit la clé de contact et la tourna, mais la voiture ne fit aucun bruit. Il essaya à nouveau et toujours rien. Daryl frappa le volant aussi fort qu'il le put encore et encore.

« Fait chier, bordel ! »hurla-t-il. « Stupide merde inutile ! » Daryl se pencha en avant, croisant les bras en travers du volant et y reposa la tête. Il resta assis comme ça pendant au moins une heure. Les larmes commençaient à perler dans ses yeux mais il les ravala. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chose qu'il pouvait faire. Exactement comme avec Sophia. Il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il ne pouvait faire pour l'aider.

Finalement, Daryl ramassa ses béquilles et se refaufila hors de la voiture. Il avait l'impression que sa jambe était en feu et il y avait un martèlement dans sa tête. Il refit le chemin inverse jusqu'au porche, puis jusque dans la cabane. Il prit sa boite d'anti-douleurs et en avala deux. Le feu était en train de s'éteindre, il se dirigea donc là-bas pour le ranimer. Alors qu'il s'occupait du feu, il entendit un véhicule se garer à l'extérieur de la cabane.

Daryl se précipita aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la porte quand il entendit une portière de voiture claquer. Ouvrant la porte, Daryl put voir Layla à côté du pick-up. Elle marchait lentement vers la cabane, elle avait l'air exténué. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard et ses vêtements étaient sales. Daryl entreprit de descendre les marches et se dirigea vers elle. Elle eut l'air surpris de voir Daryl dehors et, quand elle le vit, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle commença à avancer plus vite vers lui. Daryl se fraya un chemin vers elle et, quand elle fut proche, il laissa tomber une de ses béquilles et jeta son bras autour d'elle, la serrant étroitement. Il enfouit son visage dans on cou et la tint serrée tandis qu'elle pleurait. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Ils se tinrent juste là avec la neige tombant autour d'eux et recouvrant le sol d'un manteau blanc.

* * *

Réponses de l'auteure, L.S. Wasp, aux reviews du chapitre 12 (que je vous traduis)

Je suis contente que **Bloody-Lolita** aime la fic jusqu'à présent…

L'exemple d'**Eponyme** était hilarant ! Je l'ai trouvé vraiment drôle, surtout l'histoire du thon en boite ! Mais j'aime aussi le fait qu'elle pointe l'incapacité de Daryl à trouver un quelconque équilibre dans ses propres pensées et émotions. Il a en effet l'air de passer d'un extrême à l'autre et je pense que c'est à cause de ses difficultés à vivre en société.

Pour **CathouxXx**, je suis désolée qu'elle n'aime pas ce que j'ai choisi de faire avec Layla. Je voudrais que ce soit clair que ce choix d'en faire une enfant maltraitée n'a pas été fait parce que j'ai subitement réalisé qu'elle avait l'air trop banal et qu'il fallait que j'ajoute quelque chose. Avant même de commencer l'histoire, j'avais prévu ça pour son personnage, donc ce n'est pas une idée soudaine pour pimenter le personnage. Ceci dit, je voulais en effet qu'il y ait un point commun entre elle et Daryl. Au premier abord, elle apparaît comme quelqu'un de bien adapté qui recherche simplement un contact humain, alors que Daryl est un introverti qui aime sa solitude. Tout comme Daryl, elle a souffert de grandes maltraitances durant son enfance, mais je voulais montrer les différentes voies que peuvent prendre des gens qui ont un passé similaire. Je voulais aussi qu'il y ait quelque chose qui permette une connexion entre elle et Daryl (plus pour Daryl), quelque chose qui permette à Daryl de baisser la garde sans que ça paraisse "out of character" de sa part. Si CathouxXx le voit comme un raccourci et est déçue par ça, alors j'en suis désolée, mais je pense que ça aide Daryl à coller au plus près de son personnage quant au genre de personne à laquelle il pourrait s'ouvrir. J'espère que quand elle lira le reste de l'histoire, elle verra que c'est en fait l'enfance difficile de Layla qui explique ses doutes, sa mauvaise estime d'elle-même et ses réactions aux événements à venir. Si CathouxXx le voit toujours comme un raccourci et qu'elle pense que c'est un mauvais choix pour le personnage, je respecte tout à fait ça. Je sais que mon écriture et ma manière de construire les personnages sont toujours celles d'une néophyte et tous les commentaires des lecteurs m'aident à apprendre. Je maintiens mes choix de caractérisation, mais j'apprécie également les retours que j'en ai, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. J'espère que, malgré ça, elle continuera à lire l'histoire et qu'elle lira également _Hand for a Hand_ (NdT : que je traduirai quand elle aura fini de l'écrire…) une fois que tu l'auras traduit. Je suis curieuse de voir quelles seront ses impressions sur mon écriture et mes choix pour les personnages en comparaison, dans la mesure où tant de temps s'est écoulé entre l'écriture de _Dernier sur Terre_ et celle de _Hand for a Hand_. Dis-lui merci pour sa contribution.

* * *

(Ma) réponse aux reviews...

...que je commence par des excuses... En lisant la review de CathouxXx qui me disait être contente que je transmette son commentaire à l'auteure, je me suis rendu compte que non seulement j'ai manqué de clarté, mais qu'en plus j'ai fait preuve de grossièreté... Je traduis TOUJOURS TOUS vos commentaires à l'auteure. Et L.S. Wasp qui est une fille polie vous remercie à chaque fois; et moi qui suis une fille impolie j'oublie à chaque fois de vous transmettre ses remerciements... Mais voilà qui est réparé, j'espère...

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Oui, il y a eu une ellipse importante au chapitre précédent et dans ce chapitre le narration se focalise sur Daryl et on ne sait pas comment Layla a réussi à rentrer. A chaque fois, l'auteure évacue l'action potentielle. Je crois que c'est tout à fait intentionnel car, une fois encore, ce n'est pas une fic qui se concentre sur l'action, mais plutôt sur les personnages... J'espère que tu n'es tout de même pas trop déçue par ce chapitre...

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ta review! Un petit oubli peut vite entrainer une catastrophe, surtout dans un monde infesté de zombies, c'est vrai... Daryl qui ne peut pas sauver Layla, c'est en effet semblable à un passage de ta fic; sauf que cet élément d'intrigue est utilisé très différemment dans les deux fics. Chez toi, il me semble, c'est surtout (mais pas que...) le fait que Milie doive se démerder toute seule qui est mis en avant, tandis qu'ici c'est le sentiment d'impuissance de Daryl en tant que tel qui est exploité. J'espère que l'explication de L.S. Wasp quant au passé de Layla répond à tes questions. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à te faire entendre! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 15

Layla était allée dans la salle de bain pour se laver pendant que Daryl était dans la cuisine en train de réchauffer un peu de ragout de bœuf de la veille et de

préparer du café. Layla sortit et avança vers la cuisine. Ses cheveux étaient toujours humides de leur shampooing.

« Tu as fait tout ça ? » demanda Layla, surprise qu'il se déplaçait si facilement.

« Ouais… Je m'suis dit que tu aurais faim… » Daryl servit un bol et le lui tendit, puis en fit un pour lui-même. Ils restèrent debout côte à côte, appuyés sur le comptoir de la cuisine tandis qu'ils mangeaient, parlant toujours à peine. Après quoi, Daryl prit une inspiration profonde et exhala. Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il pourrait encore rester debout. La douleur qui parcourait son corps était presque insupportable.

« Quand as-tu pris un anti-douleur pour la dernière fois ? » Layla pouvait voir la douleur imprimée sur tout son visage.

Daryl tourna la tête et la regarda. « Juste avant que tu reviennes. J'ai juste été debout toute la journée… ça va. »

Elle posa une main sur son bras, près de son épaule. « Alors ne reste pas comme ça, va te coucher et repose-toi. » Daryl regarda sa main, puis la regarda dans les yeux. Il s'en fichait de se reposer. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'envelopper de ses bras.

« Tu es resté debout trop longtemps. Il faut que tu t'allonges » lui dit Layla.

Daryl se tenait en silence devant elle. Layla n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'il pensait. Il l'avait toujours regardée dans les yeux aussi peu que possible, et maintenant il ne détournait pas le regard. Son observation intense commença à la rendre nerveuse.

« Tu as besoin de repos autant que moi » lui dit doucement Daryl.

Layla hocha la tête et marcha vers le divan-lit alors qu'il la suivait.

Daryl s'installa sur le dos tandis qu'elle se couchait à côté de lui sur le ventre. Ses bras étaient repliés sous sa tête et elle tourna son visage vers lui. Daryl regarda vers elle et remarqua la lueur chaude du feu sur son visage.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda Daryl.

Daryl n'avait jamais démarré une conversation avec Layla auparavant. Elle était surprise de l'importance de son changement de comportement à son égard.

« Des rôdeurs, voilà ce qui s'est passé… pour faire court, je me suis retrouvée coincée dans un placard de l'arrière-boutique d'un magasin quand une horde de rôdeurs m'a poursuivie jusque là. J'arrive pas croire que j'aie oublié mon fusil. C'était stupide de ma part, inconscient… enfin bref, j'ai attendu toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus aucun mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte. Je suppose que quelque chose les a distraits et qu'ils sont partis. J'ai rampé à travers le magasin jusqu'à ce que je puisse regarder par la fenêtre pour être sûre que la zone jusqu'au pick-up était dégagée. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je ne savais même pas si j'arriverais à revenir… » lui raconta Layla. « Je suis désolée pour la façon dont j'ai réagi hier. Je sais que tu as lu la coupure de journal qui parle de ce qui s'est passé avec ma famille. J'en ai fait un drame et je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Ne dis pas ça… » fit Daryl.

Layla fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprend pas. »

« Ne me dis pas que t'es désolée. Je ne le mérite pas. Si quelqu'un doit dire qu'il est désolé, c'est moi » expliqua-t-il.

Layla s'immobilisa et l'observa. Elle se dit que c'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser. Tout ce qui comptait vraiment c'était qu'elle était de retour. Elle se fichait de toutes les petites choses. Le simple fait qu'il fasse plus attention à elle la rendait heureuse mais elle ne comprenait toutefois pas ce qu'il voulait dire par ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis des choses comme ça » fit Layla.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Daryl, confus.

« Comme dire que tu ne mérites pas que je te dise que je suis désolée, comme dire que tu ne méritais pas de rester avec ton groupe. Pourquoi tu dis des choses comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Daryl tourna la tête, contemplant à nouveau le plafond. Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Chuis crevé… j'ai plus envie d'parler… t'as besoin de repos aussi » déclara Daryl et il ferma les yeux. Layla savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi il se rabaissait. Au fond, bien qu'il ait des dehors de durs, il se souciait de toute évidence des gens. Il le lui avait prouvé quand elle était revenue. Elle ne voulait pas insister, elle laissa donc tomber. Mais elle n'allait pas oublier. Elle découvrirait à un moment ou à un autre pourquoi Daryl disait des choses comme ça. Ils avaient absolument tout leur temps.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Un merci tout spécial à **Mimisikus** qui a ajouté mon profil (et certaines de mes traductions) dans ses favoris!

Euh... je vais vous écrire des réponses un peu plus brèves aujourd'hui. C'est vrai qu'hier, il y avait plus de blabla que d'histoire proprement dite... Sorry.

**Bloody-Lolita1990**, revieweuse la plus rapide de tous les temps: Merci beaucoup! Il y aura plus d'action dans ma prochaine traduction, promis!

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai qu'ils sont très dépendants l'un de l'autre. Mais la dépendance de Daryl est physique et il est en train de guérir... C'est clair que l'arrivée de ta fic, ça a fait du bien. Je me sens moins seule depuis que tu es là! Et oui, "Hand for a Hand" c'est la fic Merle/OC dont Eponyme parlait. Je sais qu'il y aura moins de lecteurs pour une fic qui n'est pas centrée sur Daryl, mais tant pis! Et puis, il me reste toujours "Belle et Rebelle" pour ça!

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci pour ta review! Et tu es toute pardonnée de reviewer un chapitre sur deux. Ils sont tellement courts que je comprends que tu préfères attendre d'en avoir deux pour avoir vraiment quelque chose à commenter. Ceci dit, c'est sûr que si tu aimes les zombies, cette fic ne va pas répondre à tes attentes... L'histoire pourrait se passer dans un monde sans zombie, dans un chalet sans électricité perdu dans la montagne avec des ours qui poursuivent Layla une fois au bout d'une lune, ce serait exactement pareil. Les zombies ici sont tout à fait accidentels et pas essentiels... Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le passage dans la voiture, d'autant plus qu'on croit vraiment jusqu'au bout que Super-Daryl va réussir à sauver le monde... et puis non! De rien pour la pub, quand on lit un extrait aussi prometteur, c'est normal de vouloir le faire partager au monde entier! On a toutes hâte de savoir comment Gertrude va utiliser son expertise en histoire du thon en boite pour survivre dans ce nouveau monde! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 16

Les quelques semaines suivantes se déroulèrent sans incident majeur. Layla était soulagée que le temps semble passer plus agréablement. Elle n'aborda plus aucun sujet personnel avec lui, elle le laissait simplement parler de n'importe quel sujet avec lequel il était à l'aise quand il le sentait. Une chose était sûre, Daryl semblait plus chaleureux avec elle. Il avait des moments où il paraissait distant et déprimé, mais ces instants passaient et tout revenait à un point où les choses se passaient bien. Daryl avait même des jours où il lui cherchait des poux ou la taquinait sur la manière dont elle avait fait quelque chose. Parfois, elle faisait semblant d'être fâchée sur lui mais elle savait qu'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux quand elle faisait ça. Principalement parce que, lorsqu'ils jouaient, elle n'arrivait jamais à s'empêcher de sourire. Daryl reprenait clairement des forces. Il était plus rapide sur ses béquilles et parfois elle le surprenait en train de faire des pompages contre le mur. Ça la rendait toujours nerveuse quand il faisait des choses sans ses béquilles. Elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse un faux mouvement et qu'il ne se reblesse, mais elle devait aussi admirer la façon dont il travaillait si dur pour regagner ses forces. Elle était si reconnaissante que Daryl soit là. Elle ne se souciait pas du temps qu'il mettrait pour guérir. Plus longtemps il lui fallait pour guérir, plus longtemps elle savait avec certitude qu'il resterait là. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui se passerait une fois qu'il irait mieux. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était espérer que, lorsque ce jour viendrait, il n'aurait plus envie de partir.

Layla aimait bien observer Daryl quand il n'était pas conscient qu'elle le regardait. Elle avait mémorisé ses manies et ses expressions faciales. Elle pensait parfois qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, mais, quand elle envisageait cette idée, elle se disait simplement qu'elle était sotte. Si les choses étaient différentes, elle ne savait pas s'ils auraient même été proches. Était-il quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait considéré être avant ? Le connaissant maintenant, elle aurait dit oui, mais lui aurait-elle laissé une chance avant ? Elle supposait que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance parce qu'on était maintenant. Les choses étaient différentes, le monde était différent. Elle était différente. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas sur Daryl, mais il était indubitable qu'un lien se forgeait entre eux. Bien des fois, elle songea à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle se dégonflait toujours. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle fantasmait sur un futur avec lui et ça ne faisait que nourrir ses sentiments grandissants pour lui.

Layla fit, seule, quelques escapades supplémentaires dans les villages avoisinants bien que Daryl déteste qu'elle y aille. Daryl n'était jamais très bavard, mais, quand il s'agissait du fait qu'elle aille au village, Daryl lui posait un million de questions. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était armée, il insistait pour qu'elle prenne plusieurs armes. Il voulait toujours savoir vers quelle heure elle avait l'intention d'être de retour et il discutait de la stratégie à suivre si elle rencontrait des rôdeurs. Layla trouvait que c'était vraiment mignon, la manière dont il était devenu inquiet pour elle. Il lui disait toujours qu'il devrait aller avec elle mais ils savaient tous les deux que, si quelque chose arrivait et s'ils devaient quitter un endroit rapidement, rapidement ne faisait pas encore partie du vocabulaire de Daryl. Layla pensait que c'était aussi en partie la raison pour laquelle Daryl travaillait si dur à reconquérir ses forces. Dès qu'il pourrait redevenir comme il l'avait été avant, il le ferait. Il n'allait pas se servir de sa blessure comme excuse.

Daryl se sentait se détendre de plus en plus avec Layla au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient. Il avait ses bons jours et ses mauvais jours avec sa jambe, mais sa tête était pratiquement guérie, avec seulement quelques migraines occasionnelles. Il pensait souvent à Carol et Sophia. Elles semblaient toujours être suspendues au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à combien il avait été froid avec Carol lorsqu'il était parti. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière et annuler cela, il le ferait. Indépendamment de ce qu'il pensait du fait qu'il mérite ou pas qu'elle se préoccupe de lui, elle s'en préoccupait. Il ne lui avait jamais fait savoir combien il appréciait cela. Plus le temps passait et plus il pensait que peut-être il devrait retourner et aller à leur recherche. Au moins pour avoir une chance de dire à Carol combien il était désolé. Elle méritait au moins ça. Mais d'un autre côté il y avait Layla. Elle faisait des commentaires ci et là sur combien elle était reconnaissante qu'il soit là. Comment lui expliquerait-il qu'il voulait la quitter ? Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait la quitter, mais il sentait qu'il devait rectifier les choses avec Carol. Et puis, il y avait l'histoire avec Merle. Il n'avait plus fait aucun effort depuis longtemps pour chercher après lui. Il savait que Merle pouvait s'occuper de lui-même, mais parfois il avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû faire plus pour le retrouver. Si Merle ne voulait pas être trouvé cependant, il ne le serait pas.

Daryl se déplaçait de plus en plus facilement. Il était toujours trop tôt pour placer du poids sur sa jambe, mais il était devenu un pro avec ses béquilles. Occasionnellement, il manœuvrait avec une seule béquille, mais Layla lui criait toujours dessus quand il le faisait. Parfais, il le faisait juste pour l'embêter pour son propre amusement. Elle se tracassait toujours tellement de lui et de savoir s'il était à son aise. Plus il passait du temps avec elle et apprenait des choses sur elle, plus l'idée d'être sans elle lui faisait se sentir mal. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas quelle était cette chose qu'il ressentait pour elle et il n'allait certainement pas en parler. Il avait déjà assez de mal à s'admettre à lui-même qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent entre eux, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à le repousser hors de son esprit. Daryl ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude ce que ses sentiments signifiaient et il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui, mais il savait que ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà pu ressentir auparavant.

* * *

Réponse de l'auteure aux reviews du chapitre 14:

J'adore tout le feedback que je reçois ! En ce qui concerne le fait que les chapitres soient si courts, il s'agit d'une de mes premières fics donc les chapitres sont courts, je n'en disconviens pas. Je me suis débattue pour trouver un équilibre entre des chapitres qui sont trop longs ou trop courts et je suppose que j'ai choisi la sécurité en me penchant plus du côté des chapitres courts. Concernant le manque d'action avec les zombies, c'est intentionnel dans cette histoire. Je sais que ça peut décevoir certains mais je l'ai fait parce que je voulais me focaliser sur la solitude entre Daryl et Layla. Mes autres histoires contiennent plus d'action, mais je voulais que celle-ci soit plus une histoire émotionnelle entre les deux protagonistes. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, ça me donne beaucoup de chose à prendre en compte pour mes futures fics.

* * *

(Mes) réponses aux reviews:

Je fais court car il y a déjà la réponse de l'auteure...

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour le commentaire. Tu as raison, cette fic joue beaucoup sur les insécurités de Daryl, mais aussi sur celles de Layla. Et c'est véritablement cet élément précis qui est le moteur de toute l'histoire! Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ça fait en partie le charme de Daryl! :)

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours beaucoup sourire! Daryl, en effet, commence vraiment à s'attacher à Layla. On le voit encore plus dans ce chapitre: mais quel est donc ce sentiment étrange et inconnu que ressent Daryl? Et oui, Layla a compris qu'avec Daryl, la patience est la meilleure arme!

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci beaucoup vraiment, tu m'as fait rire jusqu'aux larmes! On peut faire une review d'une review? On va dire que oui.  
Supeeeeer chapitreuh j'adoooooore! Gertrude, elle déchire sa race et tout! Elle trop intelligente exagéré et j'aimerais trop être comme elle (surtout à la fin quand Daryl l'appelle mon amour! trop chou!). Et franchement pauvre Daryl. Les autres du groupe, ils sont vraiment trop méchants avec lui. C'est trop injuste! Enfin bref, la suiiiiiiiiiteuh!  
Plus sérieusement, toi qui espérais un Daryl plus loquace dans ce chapitre, ben euh... voilà quoi! Mais il parle dans le chapitre suivant, promis! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 17

Dix semaines avaient passé et Daryl se réjouissait de se débarrasser de ses béquilles. Il hésitait toujours à mettre du poids sur sa jambe, mais il sentait que c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait bientôt tenter. A chaque fois que Layla allait au village, il lui rappelait de chercher après une cane. Lors de sa dernière escapade dans un village, elle était revenue avec une. Daryl ne semblait pas tout à fait prêt à l'utiliser, mais elle savait que ça ne tarderait plus trop. Daryl avait travaillé extrêmement dur, mais il était aussi prudent. Une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était un retour à la case départ. Daryl s'aventurait même à l'extérieur plus souvent, passant la plupart de son temps avec sa moto, essayant de trouver tout ce qui avait besoin d'être remplacé. Layla avait toujours cette sensation d'avoir mal à l'estomac quand il sortait travailler sur sa moto. Elle se demandait s'il se réjouissait de pouvoir partir de là. Il ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il voulait partir, mais la pensée s'insinuait quand même dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

XXX

Un matin, Daryl se réveilla avant Layla. La plupart du temps, elle se réveillait la première, mais ils s'étaient couchés tard la nuit d'avant. Daryl tira bénéfice du temps où elle dormait pour essayer de mettre du poids sur sa jambe blessée. Il ne voulait pas le faire quand elle était éveillée. Il savait qu'elle flipperait. Daryl décida d'enlever l'attelle de sa jambe. Il la détacha délicatement. Avoir l'air capable de circuler à nouveau autour de sa jambe lui faisait du bien. Il attrapa ses béquilles et se leva précautionneusement avec son poids sur sa jambe gauche. Se préparant à la douleur, il baissa lentement son pied droit sur le sol et équilibra doucement son poids entre ses deux jambes. Utilisant toujours les béquilles pour supporter la plus grande part du poids de son corps, il commença à marcher. Il y avait une sensation d'oppression et une légère douleur dans sa jambe, mais dans l'ensemble il sentait que ça allait. Daryl ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être excité.

Daryl marcha lentement avec ses béquilles jusqu'à la cuisine. Il regarda la cane posée près de la porte. Daryl n'était pas encore prêt pour la cane, mais il savait que ça ne serait plus long. Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires. Il eut une sorte d'impression de retrouver sa liberté. Ça avait été difficile pour lui d'être si dépendant de Layla pendant tout ce temps, mais il avait su qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Maintenant, le voilà qui marchait véritablement, pas très gracieusement, mais il marchait quand même. Bientôt, ce serait uniquement avec l'aide de la cane.

« Eh ben ! Regardez-moi ça ! » commenta Layla.

Daryl jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Layla assise sur le lit. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés d'avoir dormi dessus et elle se frottait les yeux. Elle se força à sourire à Daryl, mais il pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« C'est mon premier essai… » fit Daryl. Il ne savait quoi lui dire et il ne voulait rien dire qui la bouleverserait.

« C'est génial… vraiment… tu es presque comme flambant neuf. Je suis sûre que tu dois être soulagé » lui dit-elle.

Daryl se fraya lentement un chemin vers le lit. Il l'observa à chaque pas et pouvait voir les larmes perler dans ses yeux. Il arriva à nouveau au lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne dit rien d'autre, elle se contenta de le dévisager.

Daryl détestait voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait, mais il avait trop peur pour lui demander. Si elle lui demandait s'il avait l'intention de rester après s'être remis, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner de réponse. Il ne savait même pas lui-même. Autant Daryl ne voulait pas partir, autant il restait des choses irrésolues avec Carol et il savait qu'il devrait essayer de la retrouver à moment donné. Il pouvait demander à Layla de venir avec lui, mais quel genre de personne demanderait à quelqu'un de quitter le confort de son foyer pour vivre une vie sur la route, sans assurance quant à l'endroit où rester nuit après nuit et entouré par l'incertitude et le danger. Au moins, dans la cabane, il y avait une sensation de sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de quitter ça. Connaissant Layla, même si elle ne voulait pas quitter la cabane, elle le ferait probablement s'il le lui demandait. A un moment donné, s'il le faisait, elle lui en voudrait et souhaiterait ne l'avoir jamais suivi. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de détruire ce qu'il y avait entre eux en étant égoïste. Il détestait l'idée d'être sans elle et de ne pas savoir si elle allait bien, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie en l'emmenant là dehors dans ce monde.

Layla essaya de paraître heureuse pour Daryl. Elle savait qu'il se réjouissait impatiemment de se débrouiller seul à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait mal, alors elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire que c'était une bonne chose. Mais même si elle essayait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne parte. Il allait la quitter comme tous les autres l'avaient fait et alors elle serait à nouveau…seule.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

J'ai très peu de temps aujourd'hui, donc je vais devoir faire bref. Un grand merci à **Bloody-Lolita1990**, **CathouxXx** (j'ai lu ton excellent long chapitre, je le commente dès que possible) et **Eponyme Anonyme** pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Je vous réponds plus longuement demain, promis!


	18. Chapter 18

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 18

Daryl et Layla n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté durant les quelques derniers jours. Daryl avait travaillé dur pour regagner de la force dans sa jambe. Il était impatient de se débarrasser complètement des béquilles. Ses mains et l'arrière de ses bras étaient calleux à force de les avoir utilisés. Il ne cessait de penser qu'il était prêt pour la cane, mais il était nerveux à l'idée de l'essayer. Daryl avait remarqué le changement dans le comportement de Layla depuis qu'elle l'avait vu mettre du poids sur sa jambe droite. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et elle ne fit aucun effort pour lui parler bien qu'il y avait des moments où il pensait qu'elle en avait envie. Daryl avait remarqué qu'elle était plus froide vis-à-vis de lui. Il n'aimait pas le changement qu'il observait en elle, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ou dire. Se lier avec les gens n'était pas un de ses points forts. Layla se tenait dans la cuisine près de l'évier, faisant la vaisselle.

« Je pense que je pourrais aller dehors à la remise, travailler un peu plus sur la moto, voir si je peux la démarrer » lui dit Daryl.

« Très bien… Je suppose qu'il est temps » remarqua Layla. Sa voix était tranchante et froide.

Daryl se contenta de la regarder un moment, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de le regarder quand elle avait parlé. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Daryl commençait à être irrité.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça, bordel ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Layla arrêta de faire ce qu'elle faisait, sécha ses mains et se tourna vers Daryl. « Ça veut dire que je sais que tu te réjouis de partir d'ici. »

« J'ai jamais dit ça » aboya-t-il en retour.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire Daryl, tu meurs probablement d'envie de partir d'ici depuis le tout premier jour, ben félicitations, tu es presque complètement guéri et quand tu le seras, tu pourras dégager d'ici sans te retourner. C'est ce que tu veux, non ? » Layla se mit à élever la voix alors qu'elle se retournait vers la vaisselle. Elle se tint juste là à contempler l'évier.

Daryl lâcha une de ses béquilles, le fracas sur le sol fit un peu sursauter Layla, et il clopina sur l'autre vers elle. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment proche pour l'atteindre, il attrapa un de ses bras et la fit pivoter sèchement pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« OÙ TU VAS CHERCHER CES CONNERIES ? J'AI RIEN DIT AU SUJET DE PARTIR. PEUT-ÊTRE QUE C'EST TOI QUI TE RÉJOUIS DE TE DÉBARRASSER DE MOI. T'AIMES CA ? CA FAIT CHIER, HEIN ? QUAND LES GENS TE METTENT DES MOTS DANS LA BOUCHE QUE T'AS PAS DITS » lui hurla Daryl.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler dans les yeux de Layla tandis qu'elle fixait le visage de Daryl. « QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS CENSÉE PENSER ? C'EST DÉJÀ ASSEZ DIFFICILE DE TE FAIRE DIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT. ON DIRAIT QUE CA TE FAIT DU MAL DE ME PARLER PARFOIS. JE NE SAIS PAS UN FOUTU TRUC SUR TOI DARYL ET JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! CHAQUE FOIS QUE J'ESSAIE DE TE PARLER D'UN TRUC PERSONNEL SOIT TU TE FERMES COMME UNE HUITRE SOIT TU TE FÂCHES SUR MOI. ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE PENSERAIS QUE TU VEUX RESTER ? TU VAS M'ABANDONNER COMME TOUS LES AUTRES. » Et avec cette dernière phrase, Layla se mit à pleurer.

Une part de Daryl voulait juste continuer à crier sur elle, mais l'autre part voulait la serrer dans ses bras. Il la regarda lui tourner le dos. Elle mit ses mains sur le plan de travail pour s'appuyer et resta là à pleurer. Daryl ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Il marcha lentement plus près d'elle et posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et le regarda. Les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage. Elle attendait de lui une sorte de réponse ou quelque chose. La seule chose que Daryl sut faire fut de l'attirer à lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. Elle fit de son mieux pour arrêter de pleurer. Daryl la serra simplement étroitement jusqu'à ce qu'elle y parvienne. Après s'être calmée, elle leva lentement les yeux vers Daryl, relâchant légèrement sa prise sur lui. Il essuya les larmes du viasge de Layla et en écarta doucement les cheveux.

Ils se tinrent tous les deux là pendant un moment, se dévisageant l'un l'autre en silence. Finalement, Layla ne put plus combattre ses sentiments pour lui et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Daryl fut surpris au début, ne répondant pas, mais ensuite il l'attira étroitement à lui et l'embrassa profondément en retour. Layla sentit une vague de chaleur lui parcourir le corps et elle pouvait sentir ses joues s'empourprer. Des frissons coururent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Daryl, il se retrouva à en vouloir plus d'elle, mais, dès que la pensée lui vint à l'esprit, il se dégagea d'elle. Layla le regarda avec surprise alors qu'il reculait loin d'elle.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? » demanda Layla.

Daryl se contenta de secouer la tête, essayant de rassembler son courage pour parler. « Je suis désolé… » Daryl ne semblait pas capable de trouver les mots pour dire autre chose. Il se tourna et marcha vers le feu aussi vite qu'il le put sur sa béquille. Daryl s'assit au bord du lit, tournant le dos à Layla. Son esprit était submergé.

Layla avança lentement vers Daryl et s'assit à côté de lui. Il l'évitait du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois penser Daryl... ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux » dit-elle doucement.

Daryl prit une inspiration profonde et soupira. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il pouvait à peine s'entendre penser. Daryl garda simplement sa tête baissée, rongeant ses ongles.

Layla se glissa plus près de lui et posa sa main sur son dos. Daryl tressaillit légèrement à l'attouchement.

« Parle-moi, s'il-te-plait » demanda-t-elle.

Daryl regardait partout dans la pièce sauf vers elle. « Je ne veux pas te quitter… » souffla-t-il. Daryl ne dit rien de plus et il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à la regarder.

Layla le fixa un moment, puis elle posa la tête sur son épaule, glissant son bras autour de la taille de Daryl. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et pencha la tête contre la sienne tandis qu'il restèrent assis là en silence.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster hier. Le lundi, c'est toujours ma grosse journée au boulot... :(

Je commence par un merci spécial à **Point de Suture** qui est en pleine séance de rattrapage et qui a gentiment commenté les cinq premiers chapitres.

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour ta review. On connait maintenant les intentions de Daryl...

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour le commentaire. Pour les dix semaines passées d'un coup, je comprends (et partage) ta déception ainsi que celle d'Eponyme. C'est vrai que, lorsqu'on aime une histoire, les ellipses, c'est toujours super frustrant! Je suppose que l'auteure répondra à ton commentaire quand je le lui transmettrai ce soir. Et pour Layla, c'est exactement ça. C'est plus la peur de l'abandon (qu'on peut comprendre vu son passé) que le sentiment amoureux qui la motive... pour le moment!

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu l'avais bien compris, ce bond dans le temps avait à mon avis surtout pour but de faire bouger les choses. Et je crois qu'avec ce chapitre, tu as maintenant réponse à tes interrogations! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

Note de la traductrice:

J'ai eu quelques difficultés à traduire "juvi", notamment parce que les centres pour jeunes délinquants ont des noms différents en France, au Canada, en Belgique... Mais en plus de la terminologie spécifique à chaque pays, il y a aussi le fait qu'en anglais "juvi" est une abréviation. La solution que j'ai trouvée, c'est l'anagramme EPM (Établissement pénitentiaire pour mineurs) utilisé en France... Mais si quelqu'un a une meilleure solution, je suis preneuse! ;)

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 19

Layla et Daryl étaient tous deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre près du feu. Le feu était chaud contre leurs visages. Layla n'avait pas voulu se disputer avec Daryl, elle était juste tellement frustrée de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Layla était épuisée émotionnellement. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours en train de pleurer pour une chose ou pour une autre. Daryl était l'une des personnes les plus difficiles qu'elle n'ait jamais essayé de connaître. Elle voulait apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur lui, mais il la tenait toujours à distance. Elle remarqua que Daryl commençait à gigoter. Elle releva la tête de son épaule pensant que c'était sa manière de lui faire savoir qu'il voulait qu'elle se bouge, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de le dire. Elle se déplaça de l'autre côté du divan-lit et s'allongea. Elle commençait à avoir une migraine. Elle plaça une main sur ses yeux et les ferma.

Daryl sentit Layla s'éloigner de lui. Il se tourna et la vit couchée là. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui dire mais il ne savait pas par où commencer ou comment. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Plus longtemps il maintenait loin de lui, plus elle devenait frustrée, il pouvait le voir. Daryl s'approcha d'elle et se coucha à côté d'elle.

« Mes vieux étaient pas vraiment là… tout ce que j'avais en grandissant, c'était mon frère Merle, mais il était pas beaucoup là non plus… il passait la plupart de son temps dans des EPM… »

Layla déplaça sa main et regarda Daryl. Elle ne disait pas un mot, elle se contentait d'écouter.

« J'étais seul le plus souvent. J'ai trouvé ce chien une fois… il est juste apparu un jour derrière le mobile home où je vivais. J'ai commencé à lui laisser à manger, ce que je pouvais trouver à la maison. Je l'avais appelé Rocky. Il me suivait partout où j'allais. Surtout dans les bois pour chasser, c'était là que je passais le plus clair de mon temps. Soit là soit à bricoler sur une voiture. C'était un bon chien, un vieux beagle. Il a fini fauché par une voiture un jour où je travaillais dehors sur un vieux pick-up devant le mobile home. C'était pendant une des permissions de Merle. Merle a dû l'abattre pour moi. Je pouvais pas le faire. » Daryl se mit à se ronger les ongles. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce chien depuis longtemps, et penser à Merle tuant son chien lui donna presque envie de pleurer. Il n'allait certainement pas pleurer devant elle pour un chien. Peu importe combien il l'avait aimé.

« C'est une affreuse histoire ! » dit Layla. Daryl la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

« Arrête de rire, c'est vrai ! C'est une des histoires les plus tristes que j'aie jamais entendue ! » Layla réprima elle-même un fou-rire, mais n'y parvint pas vraiment. « Sérieusement… c'est vraiment triste. »

« Ouais ben… c'est l'histoire de ma vie, j'suppose… » lui dit Daryl.

« Parle-moi de ton frère » demanda Layla.

« Merle… ? Merle c'est quelqu'un. C'est l'putain d'gaillard le plus dur que j'aie jamais connu. Il pensait toujours que j'étais trop doux. Il a essayé de m'endurcir. Mais quand il a fallu abattre ce chien, je jure que j'ai vu une larme dans son œil. Il ne l'a jamais admis mais tout le monde aimait ce chien, dès qu'ils avaient posé les yeux dessus. Merle aussi, à sa façon. Je pense que c'était probablement la seule fois où il ne m'a pas emmerdé pour ne pas avoir été "un vrai homme". Il ne m'a pas fait chier une fois pour ne pas avoir tué ce chien moi-même. Pas une seule fois. Il s'occupait de moi quand même… mon père allait et venait, il était parfois parti pour plusieurs jours, parfois plusieurs mois. On savait jamais. Quand il revenait, il était toujours énervé. Il se défoulait toujours sur moi. Mais Merle… quand Merle était là, il me touchait pas. Merle prenait les coups pour nous deux. Et Merle… il encaissait juste comme si rien n'allait le briser » lui raconta Daryl.

« Où était ta mère dans l'histoire ? » demanda Layla.

« Qui sait… Je m'souviens même pas d'elle. Je pense que Merle devrait se rappeler un peu, mais pas moi. » Daryl en avait davantage dit à Layla en quelques minutes qu'il n'en avait jamais dit à personne de toute sa vie. C'était étrange de parler de ça, mais en même temps il n'était pas embarrassé. Pas avec elle. Il supposait que c'était à cause de ce qu'elle-même avait vécu. Il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas.

« J'avais huit ans quand mon père a tué ma mère. Je n'ai que quelques souvenirs éparpillés d'elle. J'avais l'habitude de dire aux gens, quand j'étais à l'université, que mes deux parents avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture. C'était plus facile à gérer pour les gens que de dire que mon père avait assassiné ma mère et essayé de me tuer. Les gens ne te regardent plus de la même façon une fois qu'ils ont entendu ça… mais pas toi… » lui dit Layla.

Daryl se pencha vers elle et glissa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, autour du bas de son dos. Il l'attira plus près de lui et elle glissa sa main autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Ils restèrent tous les deux couchés là dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Je suis bien contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et c'est vrai qu'avec la tuerie que nous a pondu Cathoux, on a bien été gâté cette semaine! Et en plus, tu as une petite dose de Merle dans ce chapitre-ci! Elle est pas belle, la vie? :) Et comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas à notre bonheur, on a même droit à un Daryl loquace!

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ta review. Je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse de l'auteure quant aux dix semaines zappées d'un coup. Mais dès que c'est le cas, je transmets. Bien heureuse que toi aussi tu aies aimé le chapitre du baiser. Et voilà la suite! ;) Merci pour la bonne nouvelle! Je me réjouis déjà d'être samedi pour ma petite dose hebdomadaire de Milie&Daryl!

"**Guest**": Merci pour ton explosion de joie! Ça fait toujours plaisir! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 20

Daryl se réveilla le premier le matin suivant. La tête de Layla était contre son torse. Il fit attention à ne pas la déranger. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Pas simplement parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, mais parce qu'il aimait la sensation de l'avoir dans ses bras. Daryl n'avait jamais été du genre à entretenir des relations avec d'autres. Pas parce qu'il ne désirait pas être connecté à quelqu'un, mais parce qu'il avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Layla était différente, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui montrer de la méfiance. Il était à son plus faible quand il l'avait rencontrée, dépendant complètement d'elle. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait agi comme s'il était un fardeau. Elle s'était coupée en quatre pour lui en maintes occasions et l'avait fait de bon cœur, ne se plaignant jamais.

Daryl remarqua que le feu s'éteignait. Il faisait froid dans la cabane et ils commençaient tous les deux à frissonner. Le frisson réveilla Layla. Elle se pelotonna davantage dans la couverture.

« On gèle ici ! » remarqua-t-elle, le regardant et constatant qu'il était éveillé. « Pourquoi as-tu laissé le feu s'éteindre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je voulais pas te déranger en bougeant » lui dit Daryl. Il attrapa une béquille et se leva pour ranimer le feu. Il se dépêcha de revenir et de se remettre au lit, se glissant sous la couverture avec Layla qu'il attira à lui. Elle le regarda et sourit.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Daryl.

« C'était très mignon… froid… mais mignon » répondit-elle.

Daryl lui caressa la joue de la main. Elle était toujours si belle au réveil. Pas qu'elle ne l'était pas à d'autres moments, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de s'éveiller avec elle le matin. Il ne pouvait plus se rappeler se réveiller seul.

Layla soupira et Daryl se dégagea légèrement d'elle pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle le regarda et prit une inspiration profonde avant de parler.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies encore besoin de ces béquilles » lui dit-elle.

Daryl la fixa simplement. Il savait que c'était difficile pour elle de le dire, mais elle avait raison, il n'en avait plus besoin. Il était prêt pour la cane et ils le savaient tous les deux.

« J'étais sérieux hier soir » lui dit Daryl. Il trouva un soudain regain de confiance en lui en lui parlant. « Je ne veux jamais te quitter. »

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Layla. Daryl prit son visage en coupe dans une main. « C'était pas censé te faire pleurer » ajouta-t-il.

Layla rit un peu. « Non, ce sont des larmes de joie. Ça va. Je suis contente de t'entendre dire ça, je veux que tu ne partes jamais. »

Daryl sentit une subite vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Layla pouvait voir le changement dans son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Daryl soupira profondément, il ne savait même pas comment le lui dire. Il voulait simplement se fermer à nouveau, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle doute jamais de lui, donc il sut qu'il devait lui dire.

« Daryl… ? S'il-te-plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas » lui dit-elle.

Daryl la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu me crois quand je te dis que je ne veux pas partir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Layla commençait à être nerveuse ne sachant pas vers quoi il se dirigeait, mais elle le croyait. « Oui, je te crois » affirma-t-elle.

« Mon ancien groupe… je suis parti fâché, il faut que j'arrange les choses. La seule manière de le faire, selon moi, c'est de les retrouver » lui dit-il.

Daryl pouvait voir l'horreur sur chacun des traits de son visage. C'était l'expression qu'il avait craint de voir. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Layla, mais elle ne fit pas un bruit. Elle se contenta de le dévisager.

« S'il-te-plait, essaie de comprendre, je reviendrai. Je reviendrai à toi » dit-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas simplement avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je peux pas te demander de faire ça. C'est pas sûr là dehors. J'veux pas que tu risques ta vie. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivais quelque chose là-bas » répondit-il.

« Mais tu ne demandes pas, je propose. Je peux me débrouiller. Ça ira » lui dit Layla.

« Je ne pars pas aujourd'hui, on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? » lui demanda Daryl. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'emmener avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle et la bouleverser davantage.

« Mais… » commença à dire Layla, mais Daryl l'interrompit en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

« Très bien… plus tard alors » dit-elle et elle répondit à son baiser, plus profondément cette fois.

Tout en l'embrassant, Daryl roula pour s'allonger au-dessus d'elle. Elle enroula une de ses jambes autour de sa taille en faisant attention à ne pas faire pression sur sa jambe droite. Elle enveloppa le cou de Daryl de ses bras alors qu'il l'embrassait en tenant le visage de la jeune femme d'une main et en faisant courir l'autre le long de son flanc. Il se frottait contre elle tandis qu'il introduisait sa langue dans sa bouche. Layla gémit doucement à la façon dont Daryl était doux et fougueux en même temps. Elle en voulait plus et commença à tirer la chemise de son compagnon par-dessus sa tête. Celui-ci arrêta de l'embrasser suffisamment longtemps pour finir d'enlever le vêtement qu'il jeta sur le sol. Il se retira juste assez pour enlever la blouse de Layla que cette dernière fit passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il embrassa gentiment son ventre en remontant vers ses seins. Il prit un sein en coupe dans sa main et il supportait son poids sur l'autre pour éviter d'exercer trop de pression sur sa jambe. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge et l'embrassa jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de revenir vers sa bouche.

Si c'était la nouvelle manière de Daryl pour communiquer avec elle, elle signait des deux mains. Elle n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un autant qu'elle le désirait lui et, compte tenu de sa réponse physique, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ressente la même chose.

* * *

Réponse de L.S. Wasp aux reviews du chapitre 17

Eponyme est sur la bonne voie. J'ai hésité à écrire ces dix semaines ou juste dire que les dix semaines s'étaient écoulées, mais la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de ne pas les écrire c'était parce que j'avais peur que ça ne devienne trop répétitif et des les lecteurs s'ennuient et veuillent que les choses bougent plus vite. Donc j'ai opté pour l'ellipse. Je pense que parfois, en tant qu'auteur, on s'impatiente et on veut arriver à l'étape suivante, donc trouver un équilibre, entre ce qu'on veut qu'il arrive et donner assez de détails au lecteur, peut être un vrai défi. Mais les commentaires m'aideront à garder tout ça à l'esprit si la situation se présente dans une autre histoire. Merci encore ! :)

* * *

(Ma) réponse aux reviews

**Bloody-Lolita1990**: Merci pour ta review! Contente que l'évolution de leur relation te plaise. Et voici qu'ils se rapprochent encore davantage dans ce chapitre!

**CathouxXx**: Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire! Comme promis, j'ai traduit la réponse de l'auteure concernant l'ellipse de dix semaines. Je suis comme toi, moi aussi j'adore "les Merle" de L.S. Wasp! On aura l'occasion d'en reparler davantage avec la nouvelle trad', d'ici une semaine à mon avis...:) Bon, bon, je note, prochaine fois je te dis que ton chapitre est super bof alors! ;) Non, j'ai confiance, à chaque fois qu'on te dit qu'un chapitre est génial et qu'on pense "ça y est, elle fera jamais mieux que celui-là", tu nous ponds un nouvel du feu de dieu! Aucune raison d'avoir la pression, on exige simplement que tu nous écrives un chapitre parfait, easy quoi!


	21. Chapter 21

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

Un merci spécial à Eponyme Anonyme qui a pointé une erreur de traduction dans le chapitre précédent qui a donc été modifié depuis sa première mise en ligne.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 21

Layla s'éveilla avec Daryl l'enlaçant derrière elle. Ses bras puissants l'enveloppaient et elle sentait son haleine chaude contre sa nuque. Tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés loin de son esprit. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle voulait rester là toute la journée, mais malheureusement elle devait répondre à un appel de la nature. Elle tenta de se dégager discrètement de lui pour ne pas le déranger, mais elle échoua.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Daryl d'une voix endormie.

Layla se retourna vers Daryl et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. « Crois-moi, je préfèrerais rester au lit avec toi toute la journée… mais j'ai un besoin pressant. » Layla se tourna, se penchant pour ramasser sa blouse par terre. Daryl s'approcha d'elle et, avant qu'elle ne puisse remettre sa blouse, il embrassa son dos dénudé.

« Tu triches là » lui dit-elle en souriant alors qu'elle enfilait sa blouse par-dessus sa tête tandis que Daryl se retirait. Son T-shirt était juste suffisamment long pour couvrir ses fesses. Elle se leva et se précipita vers la salle de bain. En partie parce qu'il faisait froid pour circuler simplement avec un T-shirt, mais en partie aussi pour pouvoir revenir près de Daryl plus rapidement.

Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, Daryl était déjà debout et habillé. Il était en train de chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine. Leurs provisions en nourriture commençaient à diminuer et avec l'appétit qu'ils s'étaient ouvert plus tôt, Daryl avait besoin de quelque chose de plus consistant. Layla était un peu déçue de voir Daryl debout et habillé. A dire vrai, elle avait espéré qu'ils répéteraient leurs ébats ce matin et qu'ils resteraient au lit toute la journée.

« Allez, habille-toi, on va sortir se chercher quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner… Je meurs de faim ! » lui dit Daryl.

Daryl se déplaçait facilement avec la cane. C'était la première qu'elle le regardait aller mieux et que cela ne la rendait pas triste. Daryl mit ses chaussures, attrapa son manteau et balança son arbalète par-dessus son épaule. Layla s'habilla et prit son manteau en sortant.

Il y avait un froid piquant dans l'air, mais seulement une petite quantité de neige sur le sol. Ils montèrent dans le pick-up et se dirigèrent vers un des villages. Ils allaient retourner dans un des villages où ils avaient déjà trouvé de la nourriture dans l'espoir qu'il y ait toujours du stock dans le magasin. Daryl avait voulu aller chasser mais Layla l'en avait dissuadé. Il savait qu'elle avait probablement raison, avec le froid qu'il faisait, il n'y aurait pas de proie dehors. Ils roulèrent un moment sur la route lorsque Layla arrêta soudainement le pick-up.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda Daryl.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et y vit de l'inquiétude. Elle pointa par-dessus son épaule vers la fenêtre, puis elle regarda à l'extérieur.

« Regarde par là » lui dit-elle en pointant au-delà des arbres vers une clairière qui était de l'autre côté.

Daryl chercha des rôdeurs du regard, mais il ne vit rien.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Regarde vers le ciel » lui précisa-t-elle.

Daryl leva les yeux et vit de la fumée au loin. Finalement il comprit ce à quoi elle pensait. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » s'enquit Layla.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-il. « Je suppose qu'on va voir ce que c'est. »

Layla avait l'estomac noué de nervosité. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait être heureuse ou effrayée. Elle aimait bien avoir Daryl pour elle toute seule, mais constater qu'il y avait des gens tout près était aussi une sorte de soulagement, en partant du principe qu'ils étaient du genre gentils.

Layla pouvait apercevoir une bifurcation plus loin sur la route. Elle tourna dans ce qui était une longue allée et se dirigea vers une grande ferme. Ils pouvaient tous les deux voir la fumée sortir de la cheminée. Layla manœuvra juste à l'extérieur de la maison et se gara.

« Peut-être que tu devrais rester là » lui dit Daryl. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et il ne voulait pas risquer de la mettre en danger sans savoir qui et quel type de personne était là.

« Oublie, je ne reste pas ici toute seule. Je viens avec toi ! En plus, tu es celui qui marches avec une cane. » Sur ces mots, Layla ouvrit la portière et attrapa son fusil.

Daryl sortit de l'autre côté du pick-up avec sa cane dans une main et son arbalète dans l'autre, déjà armée pour qu'au cas où il ait besoin de tirer, il puisse le faire.

« Ben reste au moins derrière moi » lui dit Daryl alors qu'il la rejoignait devant la voiture.

Layla se tint un peu en retrait, respectant le souhait de Daryl. Ils approchèrent tous les deux les marches du porche avec précaution quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme tenant un fusil sortit sur le porche et eut un air choqué sur le visage lorsqu'il les vit. Il était grand avec des cheveux bruns et était mal rasé. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais fort et confiant.

Daryl s'arrêta au pied des marches, ne prononçant pas un mot. Regardant simplement l'homme sur le porche.

Layla regarda Daryl, puis à nouveau l'homme, attendant que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne parlait. Elle observa l'homme baisser son fusil et s'approcher du haut des escaliers. Finalement l'homme parla.

« Daryl… ? J'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi ! » dit l'homme.

Derrière l'homme arriva une femme avec des cheveux presque ras. Elle avait l'air mince et fatigué. Ses vêtements étaient larges sur elle ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus frêle.

« Daryl ? » dit-elle et elle dépassa l'homme au fusil. Elle descendit lentement les marche et se tint devant Daryl. Des larmes emplirent les yeux de la femme et elle examina le visage de Daryl essayant d'y trouver une réponse. Layla se tint juste là, silencieuse et sous le choc. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire.

« Daryl… » chuchota encore la femme tandis que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Layla pouvait lire le chagrin sur le visage de Daryl alors que des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Daryl s'approcha de la femme et, lâchant sa cane, il l'enlaça de ses bras et l'attira contre lui. La femme jeta ses bras autour de Daryl, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et se mettant à sangloter. Daryl tourna la tête vers son épaule et, bien qu'il ne fasse pas un bruit, Layla pouvait dire qu'il pleurait. Layla tendit lentement le bras et prit l'arbalète de la main de Daryl. Dès qu'elle l'eut saisie, elle sentit Daryl la lâcher et et envelopper la femme de son autre bras. Cela poussa la femme à sangloter davantage encore.

L'homme sur le proche descendit quelques marches et fit à Layla un geste pour qu'elle le suive. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'abandonner Daryl, mais il était clair que Daryl connaissait ces gens et qu'ils le connaissaient, elle supposa donc qu'elle était en sûreté et suivit les instructions de l'homme.

« Viens… laissons-leur un moment » dit l'homme alors qu'elle montait les marches. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Layla se tourna et regarda en arrière vers Daryl. Il tenait toujours la femme dans ses bras au pied du porche tandis que l'homme fermait la porte derrière eux.

Une autre femme avec de longs cheveux sombres approcha.

« Rick, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle à l'homme.

Rick posa gentiment une main dans le dos de Layla. « Je m'appelle Rick, voici ma femme Lori. Lori, Daryl est dehors avec Carol, la femme qui était avec lui. »

« Daryl ? » demanda Lori. « Oh mon Dieu, tu rigoles ? » Lori se tourna vers Layla. « Oh je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être grossière, je suis juste choquée. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Je m'appelle Layla » leur dit-elle.

« Eh bien Layla, j'étais sur le point de préparer le déjeuner, tu peux m'aider si tu veux ou te mettre à l'aise près du feu. S'il-te-plait, dis-nous si tu as besoin de quelque chose » l'informa Lori.

Rick lui prit l'arme à feu et l'arbalète et les posa sur un banc près de la porte d'entrée. Layla resta plantée là, se sentant mal à l'aise.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci pour ton commentaire et pour ton pinaillage sur la traduction! ;) Tu as lu la VO, tricheuse! Fini pour toi d'émettre des hypothèses, tu vas nous spoiler la fin avec tout ça! :)

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ta review. Euh... L'épopée jusqu'au groupe n'avait rien d'épique pour le coup... Désolée... Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une histoire d'action, donc non, pas de longue errance sur les routes parsemées d'embûches... Maintenant, l'enjeu ce n'est pas comment Layla va réagir dehors, mais plutôt comment elle va réagir face au groupe...

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour le commentaire! Contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours!


	22. Chapter 22

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 22

Lori était retournée dans la cuisine et Layla pouvait l'entendre parler à quelqu'un d'autre là-bas. Rick se retourna vers Layla.

« Je t'en prie… mets-toi à l'aise. On connaissait tous Daryl d'avant, donc ses amis sont nos amis. » Rick pouvait voir à quel point elle était mal à l'aise et il essayait de faire de son mieux pour la détendre.

« Allez, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dans la cuisine, je vais rassembler les autres pour te les présenter » lui dit Rick.

Layla le suivit dans la cuisine. Lori était debout près de la cuisinière à bois en train de faire de la soupe dans une grande marmite. Une femme blonde était assise à la table dans le fond de la cuisine. Un petit garçon entra en courant.

« Maman… c'est quand qu'on mange, j'ai super faim ! » lui demanda-t-il.

« Bientôt, un peu de patience, et ne sois pas grossier, on a une invitée. » Lori fit un geste vers Layla et le garçon se tourna et regarda cette dernière.

« Oh, désolé, je m'appelle Carl » lui dit-il.

« Salut Carl, moi c'est Layla » fit-elle. Elle avança davantage à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Rick donna une petite tape au bras de Carl et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Allez viens Carl, aide-moi à rassembler les autres » lui dit Rick.

« Salut Layla, je m'appelle Andrea… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? » lui demanda Andrea.

« Je suis moi-même un peu curieuse, sachant que Daryl est impliqué aussi » ajouta Lori.

« Daryl Dixon ? » demanda Andrea, choquée.

« C'est ce que Rick a dit » répondit Lori.

Elles se contentèrent toutes les deux de regarder Layla et d'attendre une réponse. Layla se sentit embarrassée et mal à l'aise. Elle se dirigea vers la table et s'assit.

« Daryl et moi, on se rendait à l'un des villages voisins pour chercher de la nourriture et on a vu de la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée, alors on a pensé qu'on pourrait aller voir qui était là » leur raconta Layla.

Elle vit Andrea jeter un regard à Lori, Layla ne comprenait pas pourquoi Andrea lançait ce genre de regard à Lori ni quelle relation Daryl avait avec ces gens. Clairement une relation intime avec la femme dehors, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait avec les autres. Layla avait simplement envie de partir. Une partie d'elle était tentée d'annoncer son départ, d'aller chercher Daryl et de partir, mais elle ne le fit pas, elle resta juste assise là et ne dit rien d'autre.

Un peu près une demie heure plus tard, la soupe fut prête et tout le monde se réunit dans la salle à manger. Layla rencontra les autres, Dale, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog et Shane. Lori prit deux bols dans le salon pour Daryl et Carol, mais ils demeurèrent tous les deux là près du feu à discuter. Ils étaient restés dehors presque tout le temps, mais ils étaient rentrés juste avant que le déjeuner ne soit servi. Ils avaient été congelés tous les deux. Layla continuait à espérer que Daryl finirait par se tracasser d'elle et viendrait voir si elle allait bien, mais il resta avec Carol. Layla avait l'impression que tous les yeux étaient sur elle pendant le déjeuner. Au point que cela lui coupa l'appétit. Tout ce temps passé à vouloir être en compagnie d'autres personnes, et maintenant qu'elle l'était, elle voulait juste être laissée seule. Au moins juste elle et Daryl. Être avec tous ces gens était tout simplement stressant et écrasant. Le fait qu'elle devait se débrouiller avec eux par elle-même rendait cela bien pire.

« Alors Layla, dis-nous comment Daryl et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés. Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Rick.

« Eh bien… je suppose que ça fait presque trois mois maintenant. Je l'ai trouvé sur la route, il avait crashé sa moto et cassé sa jambe. Je vis dans une petite cabane pas loin de la route et je l'ai amené là-bas. Il est resté là depuis, en convalescence. Il vient tout juste de se défaire de ses béquilles et de passer à la cane. Il se débrouille vraiment très bien » leur dit Layla. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait leur dire.

« Alors tu es restée coincée avec Daryl Dixon pendant trois mois… Ma pauvre ! » fit Andrea, riant pour elle-même. Quelques autres rigolèrent avec elle.

Layla ne put s'empêcher de passer sur la défensive, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Andrea se moquait de Daryl et Layla n'allait pas le supporter.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » lui demanda Layal. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a traversé ces derniers mois. C'est un type bien et tu n'as aucun droit de te moquer de lui ! »

L'attitude d'Andrea changea et elle parut embarrassée. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, je disais juste ça comme ça. »

Layla se leva de table et sortit de la pièce vers le salon. Elle pouvait entendre les autres chuchoter derrière elle. Layla entra dans le salon et vit Daryl et Carol assis près du feu. Ils étaient assis proches l'un de l'autre, se faisant face. Carol tenait les deux mains de Daryl sur ses genoux. Ils discutaient intensément et Carol paraissait entre toujours en train de pleurer. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua Layla.

Layla sentit son cœur se briser juste à rester là à les regarder. Il était si concentré sur Carol qu'il ne semblait plus penser à Layla. Elle sentait qu'il devait avoir une relation importante avec cette femme et soudainement Layla eut l'impression d'être mise de côté, seule. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là une minute de plus. Elle attrapa son manteau et le fusil sur la banquette près de la porte et se dirigea vers le pick-up.

Tandis qu'elle avançait vers le pick-up, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer dans son dos. Elle s'immobilisa pendant un moment avec un bref sursaut d'espoir que Daryl ait remarqué qu'elle était partie et qu'il l'ait suivie. Elle pivota et vit Rick.

« Layla, je suis désolé si on t'a ennuyé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça a juste été un sacré choc de vous voir arriver Daryl et toi. Je suis sûr que tu sais, après avoir passé ces trois derniers mois avec Daryl, qu'il peut être difficile à vivre parfois. C'est tout ce qu'Andrea voulait dire. Bien qu'on ne se soit pas toujours bien entendus, Daryl était un atout pour notre groupe et on a vécu des temps difficiles quand il est parti. En particulier Carol » lui expliqua Rick.

« Oui, je peux voir qu'ils sont extrêmement proches. » Layla ravala ses larmes. Elle se fichait de leurs problèmes ou de leurs préoccupations. Elle voulait juste partir de là.

« S'il-te-plait, ne pars pas, laisse-nous une chance de te connaître. Clairement, tu as fait beaucoup pour Daryl et on est reconnaissants. Pour être honnête, j'ai été choqué par sa réaction vis-à-vis de Carol. Je n'ai jamais vu Daryl être comme ça avec personne et tout ce que je peux faire c'est en déduire que tu as quelque chose à voir avec son changement de comportement. Reste simplement un peu plus longtemps. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Daryl et Carol aient fini de discuter. » Rick semblait sincère et Layla ne doutait pas de cela, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter rester là plus longtemps. Le sentiment accablant d'anxiété avait le dessus sur elle et elle devait partir.

« Non merci, on dirait qu'ils ne vont pas avoir fini de si tôt. Dis à Daryl au revoir pour moi. » Layla fit demi-tour et monta dans le pick-up. Elle se redirigea vers la route qui menait à la cabane et pleura pendant tout le trajet.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de poster ce chapitre si tard...

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour tes reviews fidèles! Désolée de te décevoir, mais que tu viens de le lire, Layla n'est pas super à l'aise en société... Donc, la voilà déjà partie du groupe!

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ton commentaire! Et oui, bien vu, Layla ne sait rien du groupe et Daryl ne lui a jamais parlé de Carol... Du coup, elle ne comprend pas (ou comprend de travers) la réaction de Daryl vis-à-vis de Carol... Pour ce qui est de l'impolitesse de Lori, je n'avais pas trop compris non plus. J'ai d'ailleurs cherché longtemps pour voir si l'expression "you're kidding" (que j'ai traduite par "tu plaisantes") pouvait avoir une connotation un peu grossière en anglais. Ne trouvant rien, j'ai finalement demandé directement à l'auteure. En fait, Lori se trouve impolie parce qu'elle ignore Layla dans un premier temps, en s'adressant uniquement à son mari... Tout simplement!


	23. Chapter 23

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 23

Layla se gara devant la cabane. Elle resta assise dans le pick-up alors qu'il commençait à faire noir. Elle détestait l'idée de rentrer dans la cabane et de ne pas y être avec Daryl. Elle était dévastée. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Daryl l'avait tout simplement oubliée, en particulier après la matinée qu'ils venaient juste de passer ensemble. Il avait mentionné son ancien groupe auparavant, mais il ne lui avait jamais complètement expliqué ce qui était arrivé. Elle se posait des questions sur le type de relation qu'il avait avec Carol. Ils étaient clairement proches. Elle pouvait le dire juste à la façon dont la femme regardait Daryl qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se demandait si Daryl l'aimait en retour. Il avait de toute évidence des sentiments forts pour elle, vu sa réaction. Layla ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre chacun d'eux. Elle sortit lentement du pick-up et se dirigea vers la cabane. Le feu s'était éteint, elle en fit donc un nouveau et se contenta de s'asseoir là à le contempler. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée, mais elle n'avait pas faim. Elle avait commencé à manger la soupe que Lori avait servie, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avaler une bouchée avant qu'Andrea l'énerve. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils ne soient jamais sortis du lit ce matin. Elle aurait voulu revenir en arrière et recommencer la journée à zéro.

XXX

Il faisait déjà noir quand Daryl et Carol eurent fini de discuter. Carol eut la parole presque tout le temps, expliquant combien elle avait été perdue sans Sophia et sans lui, mais elle avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'elle reverrait Daryl un jour. Elle lui avait répété encore et encore combien elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il avait fait pour Sophia. A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de dire combien il était désolé de ne pas l'avoir trouvée à temps, elle l'avait interrompu et l'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être désolé. Il avait fait plus que n'importe qui d'autre et elle savait que, s'il avait pu empêcher les choses de se produire, il l'aurait fait. Elle avait cependant trouvé la paix dans le fait que Sophia était dans un endroit meilleur et qu'elle n'avait plus peur. Daryl avait dit à Carol tout ce qui lui était arrivé avec Layla. Le fait que celle-ci le trouve, le soigne jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse, à quel point ils étaient devenus proches. Il avait essayé de son mieux de verbaliser ses sentiments pour Layla, mais rien ne semblait sortir de la bonne façon quand il essayait de l'expliquer. D'une certaine manière pourtant, Carol savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle lui sourit et serra ses mains.

« Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde Daryl » lui dit Carol.

« Je voudrais pouvoir mieux l'expliquer. Mais elle est différente… différente de tout le monde. Je ne sais pas comment faire sans elle maintenant » lui confia Daryl.

« Ça s'appelle être amoureux Daryl » fit Carol tandis qu'elle caressait la joue de l'homme de sa main. « Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Tu mérites d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Accueille cela à bras ouverts, n'aie pas peur. L'amour peut être une chose merveilleuse. C'est quelque chose qui ne se présente pas souvent. Ne le laisse pas filer entre tes doigts. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens. Ne la laisse dans l'incertitude. »

« Je veux que tu la rencontres » lui dit Daryl. « Tu vas bien l'aimer. »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Tout le monde débarrassait ses affaires. Daryl chercha le visage de Layla, mais il ne la vit pas.

« Où est Layla ? » demanda-t-il.

Tous se regardèrent l'un l'autre dans la pièce, mais personne ne dit rien. Rick vint se placer aux côtés de Daryl et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Elle est partie il y a quelque temps, juste avant qu'il ne fasse noir » l'informa Rick.

Daryl pouvait sentir la colère l'envahir. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie comme ça sans rien dire ? »

Carol posa une main sur le bras de Daryl dans une tentative de le calmer. « Daryl, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication… »

« Je pense qu'il est possible que ce soit ma faute, » fit Andrea. « Je pense que j'ai dit quelque chose qui l'a fâchée, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Viens Daryl, je vais te reconduire là où tu étais, peut-être que tu peux lui parler. Je suis sûre que tout va bien aller » lui dit Rick.

Daryl boita vers la porte sur sa cane, attrapant son manteau et son arbalète sur le banc. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à Andrea par-dessus son épaule.

Il parvint à la voiture avec Rick. Carol les avait accompagnés dehors. Avant qu'il ne referme la portière, Carol se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit Daryl. Ne la laisse pas dans le doute. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Sache juste qu'on est là pour toi et reviens vite… s'il-te-plait… je ne veux pas encore passer une demi année sans te voir. Tu es toujours important pour moi… Promets-moi ? » demanda Carol.

Daryl hocha la tête et Carol ferma la portière.

Rick et Daryl ne parlèrent pas beaucoup sur le chemin du retour vers la cabane, mais alors qu'ils se garaient devant, Rick prit la parole.

« Je sais qu'on a eu nos différends Daryl, mais c'était sympa de te voir. J'arrive pas à croire que tu étais si proche tout le temps que nous sommes restés dans cette maison. J'espère qu'on pourra tous passer plus de temps ensemble, à nouveau en tant que groupe. Peut-être même que Layla nous donnera une seconde chance. On ne voulait pas partir sur le mauvais pied avec elle. C'est bon pour nous d'avoir un peu une communauté ici. Tu sais où on est, maintenant on sait où tu es… réfléchis-y, d'accord ? » demanda Rick.

Daryl hocha simplement la tête et le remercia pour le voyage. Daryl se dirigea vers les marches qui menaient à la porte de la cabane. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Il avait envie d'entrer et de crier sur elle pour être partie sans lui dire. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme elle agissait parfois. Il voulait des explications. Il avait voulu la présenter à Carol. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas été plus compréhensive, en particulier en ce qui concernait Carol, et tout ce qui était arrivé avec elle et Sophia. Et puis, juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, il s'en souvint. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Sophia ou de Carol. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que Daryl avait été là pendant plusieurs heures à tourner toute son attention vers Carol, la tenant dans ses bras, pleurant avec elle, alors qu'il avait laissé Layla seule avec un groupe d'inconnus. Daryl se sentit soudain comme un con. Évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que Daryl l'avait laissée se débrouiller toute seule avec un groupe de gens dont elle ne savait rien.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Un grand merci pour ta review! Et voilà qu'on arrive tout doucement à la conclusion de cette histoire...

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, Daryl vient de se faire une petite thérapie expresse avec Carol! Plus de détails de ce chapitre, comme tu as pu le lire... J'espère que ça t'a plu! C'est exactement comme ça que je l'ai ressenti aussi, Layla ressent le besoin de fuir parce qu'elle est seule face un groupe d'inconnus et ça la panique complètement. Un inconnu tout seul, blessé en plus, c'était facilement gérable, mais tout un groupe c'est trop stressant. D'autant plus que Daryl l'abandonne complètement dans la fosse aux lions. Elle en veut à Daryl pas par jalousie envers Carol (enfin, si un peu, mais c'est secondaire) mais parce qu'à cause de son abandon, elle se retrouve livrée à elle-même... Ouf! Je vais échapper à la désintox encore une semaine alors! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Last On Earth_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Dernier sur Terre

Chapitre 24

Daryl ouvrit la porte. Il pouvait voir Layla roulée en boule sur le divan-lit, tournant le dos à la porte. Le feu était flamboyant et chaud. Il ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui, ne sachant pas si elle dormait ou non, mais si elle dormait, il ne voulait pas la surprendre. Daryl posa son arbalète sur la chaise et enleva son manteau et ses bottes. Il boitilla sur sa cane vers le divan-lit. Layla était toujours immobile et silencieuse. Elle semblait respirer lentement ce qui poussait Daryl à croire qu'elle était bel et bien endormie. Daryl déposa sa cane et se déshabilla. Il ramassa la couverture supplémentaire au pied du divan-lit et la déplia sur Layla, puis il se glissa en-dessous et s'approcha d'elle. Repoussant sa couverture, il se pressa doucement contre le corps de la jeune femme et enroula un bras autour d'elle. Elle remua lentement et se tourna face à lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

« Tu es revenu ? » lui demanda Layla. Elle était tournée vers lui et il pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleuré à ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

« Tu ne pensais pas que je reviendrais ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il y avait de la tristesse dans les yeux de Daryl. Il détestait qu'elle doute de lui. Qu'elle doute de ses sentiments pour elle. Ça le rendait malade rien qu'à y penser.

« Tu ne sais donc pas ce que je ressens pour toi ? » lui demanda Daryl.

Layla haussa simplement les épaules. « Parfois je ne sais pas quoi penser. Tu avais l'air si impliqué avec cette femme, ça m'a fait penser que peut-être tu voulais rester là. Je me sentais de trop. Il fallait que je parte de là. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer » lui répondit-elle.

« Mais ce n'est pas avec Carol que je veux être, je te veux toi. Tu ne comprends pas ça, après tout ça ? Tu penses que je pourrais être aussi proche de toi et puis simplement partir ? Tu as vraiment une si basse opinion de moi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non… c'est pas ça. C'est juste… je ne sais pas. Tu m'as manqué. Ils n'arrêtaient de me regarder et de me poser des questions. C'était juste si difficile d'être en leur compagnie. Je voulais te parler mais tu étais avec Carol. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Je suis désolée » lui expliqua Layla alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

« Non, non… Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te faire pleurer » lui dit Daryl. Il essuya les larmes de son visage qu'il embrassa partout.

« Je veux que tu comprennes. C'est juste pas facile… Je ne parle pas assez, je sais. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne peux simplement pas. Je ne sais pas comment être différent. Mais je ne veux pas que tu doutes non plus ou que tu sois bouleversée » reprit Daryl. Il se mit ensuite à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé avec le groupe, avec Sophia et Carol. Aussi difficile que c'était d'en parler, il voulait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi les choses étaient comme elles étaient avec Carol. Il voulait qu'elle n'ait aucun doute sur ses sentiments.

« J'aime vraiment Carol, comme quelqu'un de ma famille. Un peu comme une sœur ou même comme une mère peut-être. C'est différent… différent de la manière dont je t'aime toi » lui dit Daryl.

Les yeux de Layla s'écarquillèrent. Malgré tout le bavardage de Daryl elle ne serait jamais attendue à ce qu'il admette qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait presque pas croire ce qu'elle entendait.

« Tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Daryl prit son visage en coupe de ses mains. « Je ne veux jamais que tu en doutes » lui dit-il tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

Layla parvint à sourire derrière toutes ses larmes. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa profondément. « Je t'aime Daryl. » Elle jeta ses bras sous les siens et les enroula autour de son dos. Elle l'attira dans une étreinte serrée. Celui-ci roula sur le dos, la tirant au-dessus de lui. Les cheveux de Layla pendaient sur le visage de Daryl alors qu'elle le regardait. Elle le chevauchait, ayant posé ses genoux de part et d'autre de lui. Daryl s'assit et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de descendre vers son cou. Elle s'agrippa étroitement à lui. Si elle avait pu être plus proche de lui, elle l'aurait été. Elle ne voulait jamais le laisser partir.

Daryl se dégagea juste assez pour pouvoir regarder son visage. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Layla eut l'air un peu confus, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai pas besoin d'aller chercher après eux. On les a déjà trouvés. C'est juste toi et moi ici. On ne part pas » lui dit-il.

Layla le dévisagea pendant un moment avant de se mettre à l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle ressentait un tel soulagement et, à sa propre surprise, elle se sentait heureuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait véritablement heureuse depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Daryl l'aimait et elle l'aimait. Elle avait trouvé l'amour dans un monde tellement sans espoir. Ils n'étaient pas les seules personnes dans le coin. S'ils voulaient passer du temps avec d'autres, ils pouvaient, mais, plus important, s'ils voulaient se couper du monde, ils le pouvaient. Dans cette cabane, ils étaient les derniers sur terre.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews et remerciements

Voilà voilà, c'est ici qu'on abandonne déjà Daryl et Layla... Mais pas de panique, je reviens bientôt avec une nouvelle traduction, toujours avec notre chasseur préféré qui partagera, cette fois, la tête d'affiche avec son grand frère!

Avant de répondre aux reviews du chapitre 23, je souhaite prendre la temps de vous transmettre les remerciements de l'auteure, L.S. Wasp qui m'a expressément demandé hier de vous dire merci et de vous faire savoir combien elle avait apprécié chacun de vos commentaires. Elle très heureuse de savoir que son histoire a pu plaire au public francophone. Elle est également très curieuse de voir quelles vont être vos réactions à la lecture de ses autres fics, écrites beaucoup plus récemment et où son style a donc acquis plus de maturité...

Je voudrais moi aussi remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu cette traduction. Un tout tout grand merci aux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire à un moment ou à un autre: les anonymes, saphira15, Point de Suture, qui même en séance de rattrapage met un point d'honneur à commenter chaque chapitre individuellement - whoa! et bien sûr les très fidèles CathouxXx, Bloody-Lolita1990 et Eponyme Anonyme. Merci pour tous vos encouragements, vos fines analyses et vos critiques pertinentes, c'est véritablement vous qui me donnez l'envie de continuer et de m'améliorer.

Je répondrai aux éventuelles reviews du chapitre 24 par PM...

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont souscrit à une alerte pour cette histoire et qui l'ont ajoutées dans la liste de leurs favoris: Bloody-Lolita1990, CathouxXx, Eponyme Anonyme, Point de Suture et saphira15.

Passons maintenant aux reviews du chapitre 23!

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Encore merci pour toutes reviews. Tu es comme moi, j'adore aussi Carol dans le rôle de la conseillère des coeurs, un peu maman poule qui veut que tous ses petits poussins soient heureux. Et avec Daryl, elle a du boulot!

**CathouxXx:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire de ce dernier chapitre, et pour tous les autres! C'est vrai que quelqu'un aurait pu interrompre Daryl quand Layla est partie. Je te tiens au courant si L.S. Wasp a un commentaire à faire là-dessus... Pour la fight, je suppose que tu dois être déçue... :( Mais les choses qui devaient être dites l'ont été... Un point positif quand même, non? Sinon, tu verras, dans la prochaine traduction que je vais faire, ça bouge beaucoup plus, avec Merle dans les protagonistes, pas trop le choix tu vas me dire!

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci pour tous les commentaires que tu as laissés pour cette traduction. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux te contenter de reviewer une fois de temps en temps si c'est pour nous sortir un chouette petite analyse comme ça qui, je te rassure, était loin d'être pédante! Bon, je ne vais pas répéter dans ma réponse tout ce que tu as déjà si bien dit. Juste une petite confirmation tout de même... L.S. Wasp a affirmé elle-même que l'objet de cette histoire était l'évolution de la relation entre Layla et Daryl, et surtout l'évolution de Daryl lui-même, c'est pourquoi toute l'action potentielle est volontairement évacuée. Les éventuels mouvements dans l'histoire ne servent qu'un but, permettre les changements intérieurs chez les personnages; le peu d'action qu'il y a n'est qu'un moyen d'arriver à une fin, et non pas une fin en soi. Je pense que cet objectif est d'ailleurs très clair dès le moment où on lit le résumé. Cette histoire est un voyage intérieur pour un Daryl incapable de se déplacer physiquement. Et la quête qu'il poursuit dans ce voyage, c'est accepter et parvenir à gérer les sentiments et les émotions qui l'ont submergé à la mort de Sophia. Layla est finalement tout aussi accessoire que le reste dans cette histoire. Elle n'est qu'un adjuvant à la quête principale de Daryl; et les sentiments que celui-ci développe pour elle ne sont qu'une étape nécessaire vers le but final. Et comme tu l'as souligné, le grand paroxysme de cette fic, on l'atteint au moment des retrouvailles et de la conversation avec Carol...

**saphira15:** Merci pour ta review! Je comprends tout à fait ce qui te gênes dans le chapitre 23 (et je suppose que c'est pareil avec ce chapitre 24). On est en plein dans le happy end, c'est sûr! Mais je me dois quand même de prendre la défense de la fic que je traduis! ;) Je ne sais pas exactement à quel épisode de la série tu fais référence dans ta review, mais s'il s'agit du moment où Carol essaie de convaincre Daryl de revenir installer sa tente près du groupe, l'auteure ne pouvait pas encore en avoir connaissance car cette fic a été écrite et achevée avant la diffusion de la seconde partie de la saison deux... Voilà, maintenant je peux comprendre qu'un Daryl bavard puisse paraitre "out of character", mais étant donné toute son évolution et son cheminement dans la fic, à moi, ça me semble crédible... Bien sûr, nous ressentons tous les choses différemment. Et j'espère que tu auras tout de même éprouvé à certain plaisir à lire cette histoire et que le happy end ne te déçoit pas trop...


End file.
